Serenity's Knights
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: After the Sailor senshi and Mamoru kick Usagi out she runs away to America only to meet 4 teenagers saying they were a few of her guardins back in the Moon Kingdom. And the Generals are back too! As if Usagi's life isn't confusing enough already?
1. Prologue

Alex: all right! my first Sailor Moon story!

Usagi: About time you make up for taping me to a chair during that slumber party!

Fang: unless you want a repeat, shut it! *Holds up duck tape *

Alex: I don't own anything, if I did Sailor Moon would have wouldn't have been so missed up in the English version!

…..Prologue

The rain continued to pound down as lighting flashed across the night sky. The only sound was the distance claps of thunder and the pounding of rain on concrete and asphalt.

In the rain hiding under a bridge was Usagi Tsukino. A week ago, Usagi would have been home safe in her bed. But, that was when her life had been whole. That was when her senshi and love had been loyal to her, had supported her. Before they had kicked her out.

That day they had run her over the edge. That day Usagi took all the money she had and flow to America. She wasn't sure where, all Usagi knew was she had to run, had to leave.

That was a week ago.

Now Usagi had no money, no where to go, no idea which city she was in, and spoke no English.

Which lead to this. Usagi sat crying no idea what to do. Wondering why she had done this? Why _they_ had done this to her?

Then some thing caught her attention. The sound of splashes.

She looked up to see a girl running towards her. Usagi scooted against the wall not wanting to get in the way.

As the girl came under the bridged, she stopped staring at Usagi, Causing Usagi to become self-conscious of her appearance drastic appearance now.

Usagi study the girl. She was wearing a dark red shirt, with a black hoodie over it, and a backpack slung over her right shoulder, She wore blue jeans and black shoes, the hood of her jacket hid her face from view.

He girl continued to stare at her causing Usagi to snap, "what? What never seen a hobo before?"

"Serenity?"

Usagi stared at her. How did she know that? How did she know Usagi's real name?

No one but, the senshi and her enemies knew! Usagi cowered away scared.

The girl removed her hood revealing a teenaged girl that couldn't be any older than her with short blond hair, the exact shade as Usagi.

"Serenity?" She asked, her voice coated in hope, love, and concern.

Usagi stared at the girl in shocked till the world went black.

…

Alex: who is this mysterious girl you ask?

Fang: They really don't care, Al.

Alex: why don't you every shush?

Fang: Cause, I'm co-author!

Alex: *stares blankly at Fang * you didn't help me with this one or with _My Ghost friend_!

Fang: *shrugs * and whose fault is that?

Usagi: *bows * please review readers we love-!

Fang: *hits Usagi with mallet sending her to Nemesis * that my line! Anyway, the faster you review the faster Alex will write her lame stories and my awesome ones.

Alex: My stories aren't lame!


	2. Andy and Gabriel

Alex: Yeah! Another chapter already. I'm awesome!

Fang: whatever. Anyway, Alex owns nothing but, Andy, Gabriel, Jasper, and Thomas.

Alex: *crying * why can't I own Sailor Moon!

…

Chapter 1: Andy and Gabriel

Usagi awoke slowly. She wanted nothing more than to cruel back into her warm bed, when she realized, she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her native country.

She sat up in the bed and looked around. She was in a beige colored room, with posters hanging all around. She recognized to as popular video games she knew, Final Fantasy X and Kingdom Hearts II. But the others she didn't understand, they looked to be promoting something.

She stood up and walked towards the desk in the room and saw it littered with sketches on armors and clothes. Then she turned to see the door and opened it and saw it lead down to a staircase, which she took to go down stairs.

She wandered around till she found herself in the kitchen which at the moment was occupied with the girl she had seen last night making pancakes with a boy about their age.

Usagi was scared. Were they going to hurt her? No, if they were they would of down it already? Then why was she here? And how did that girl know her real name?

Usagi, not knowing what else to do, walked into the kitchen and made her presence know by clearing her throat.

The girl turned and smiled when she saw Usagi. "Nee-chan, you're just in time for breakfast."

Usagi stared shocked. She spoke Japanese? Nee-chan?

The boy turned around allowing Usagi to get a good look at him. She stared shocked. The boy looked a hell of a lot like Mamoru! The only difference she could see was he had dirty-blond hair instead of Mamoru's Jet black.

The Mamoru look alike smiled and put a plate full of panckes, eggs and bacon in front of her, "hope your hungry. Wait, dum question. You and Andy are always hungry."

Andy? Usagi saw the girl elbow the boy, "I'm not always hungry, Gabriel."

So, They were Andy and Gabriel, Huh?

Andy turned to Usagi, "So, how did you sleep?"

"Who are you?" Usagi asked unable to hold it in anymore.

This caused Andy to stare at her. Gabriel though turned to Andy and said, "told ya so."

Andy glared at Gabriel and turned back to Usagi.

"okay, you know your Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom right?" Andy asked, taking a deep breath.

Usagi answers, "yes."

Andy then stated, "you now bout the Senshi and Luna and Artemis and Prince Endymion?"

Usagi throat felt dry, unable to answer she nods.

Gabriel sighs, "That will make this easier. Okay, well we're like yours and Endymion's mega bodyguards. Your knights."

Stares at them some more. What?

Andy rolls her eyes at Gabriel and turns to Usagi. "More importantly I'm your sister, Hikaru."

Usagi almost fell over in shock. "What?"

Andy walked over to Usagi and offered her a sit that she eagerly took. Usagi look at Gabriel, "and him?"

Gabriel sighs, "I'm Endymion's brother, Archer."

Usagi felt like passing out at that point. "But, Luna, Artemis, and the outers never mentioned you!"

Gabriel sat next to Usagi, "they probably didn't remember us. Like how you don't remember us. Heck, we didn't remember who we were till we meet Jasper and Thomas."

Usagi once again stare at them, "who?"

"your other 2 Knights," Andy explained, softly, "um, Serenity, why were you under the bridge last night?"

Usagi stared at them. Could she till them? Were they telling the truth? Something inside her was saying yes.

"I ran away," Usagi explained.

"What? Why?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"The Senshi kicked me out," She explained, on the verge of tears.

"WHAT? EVEN ENDYMION, VENUS, SATURN, AND PLUTO?" Andy exploded angrily.

Usagi nodded unable to speak. Andy calmed down and hugged her tightly, "hey its okay, Serenity."

Usagi looked up at Andy and said, "I'm not Serenity anymore. I'm Usagi. Usagi Tsukino."

Gabriel places his hand on Usagi's shoulder, "nice to meet you then Usagi. I'm Gabriel Ryder. Don't think of as your ex's brother but, as your sister's boyfriend."

Usagi looked up at Andy and Gabriel. They were dating?

Andy looked down at Usagi and said as well, "And I'm Andy Evans." She smiled down at Usagi, "your so to be best friend."

She looked up at them and realized something. She had found her new home.

…

Alex: So, did ya see that coming? Usagi's sister and Mamoru's brother?

Fang: please don't answer that readers. She'll just talk about that for hours.

Alex: Anyway, I got a few alerts and favorites, thanks but, I would really love a review! Please!

Fang: Do it or the blond bitch gets a hair cut! *pulls Minako from no where *

Minako: But, I'm not even in the story yet!

Alex: Please Review!


	3. Setsuna's and Hotaru's WHAT!

Alex: Thank you so much for your reviews! It warms my heart to now you care.

Fang: You have a heart?

Alex: You can really be a bitch sometimes.

Hotaru: The great Alex owns nothing, but, Andy and the original characters

Fang: You got the creepy little girl to do the disclaimer

Alex: No…she just appeared from nowhere

…

Chapter 2: Setsuna's and Hotaru's WHAT?

One thing Usagi learned quickly was Andy loved video games and what she loved most was playstation 2. Which was why she was now trying to figure out how to play Gundam Dynasty 2.

"No fair how did you do that?" Usagi yelled at Andy as she destroyed Usagi's gundam for the 18th time.

Andy just laughed as the words Player 2 wins appeared, again, on the screen.

Usagi fumes and then asked, "where's Gabriel?"

Andy repiles as she gets up to switch the games, "he had to go to he's brothers', Lucas and Marcus, soccer game."

That set on bell off in Usagi's head, "where's your family?"

Andy picks up a picture frame and throws it to Usagi, which by some miracle she managed to caught.

Usagi looks at it and saw a middle-aged man and woman with an older boy, older girl, Andy, and 2 young boys. "My Dad and Lori, are in France teaching English to people, my little brothers, Joe and Jon are in a boarding school in England. And my older brother, Christopher, and older sister, Michelle, are in college."

Usagi took a minute to soak the information in, then asked, "Lori? Is that your mom?"

A dark expression feel over Andy's face, "Step-mom. Christopher and Michelle are my stepsiblings."

Usagi was confused as to what to say next. Her parents were still together and alive."Um, what happen to your mom?"

Andy turned away from Usagi, "let's just say my mom in this life is far from our mom in our past life."

Usagi felt bad for Andy, just like she did for Ami, Rei, Makoto and Hotaru. It seemed Usagi was one of the few that got a good family in this life.

"Andy! We brought pizza!" Usagi and Andy heard voices yell. Andy and Usagi's mouths watered as the ran to the source of the yelling.

By the time Usagi got there Andy was already digging in to a fresh piece of 3 meat pizza, standing next to the pizza was 2 boys both with raven black hair. One looked about 19 or 20, and had dark green eyes. The other boy was way younger, 12 or 13 at the most and deep purple eye.

They both sat patiently waiting for Andy to introduce them. 10 minutes and 3 slices of pizza later, Andy caught on to this.

"oh, yeah, sorry," Andy said sheepishly, "Usagi Tsukino, this is Jasper Steel," motions to the older boy, "and Thomas Hayden," Motions to the younger one, "Jasper, Thomas, this is Usagi, or as you know her better, Serenity."

"It's a pleasure to see you again your majesty," Jasper and Thomas said bowing.

"No bowing!" Usagi snapped as saw this.

"I know," Andy said as she fixed herself a glass of Coke, "I blame all the time they spent with Sayla and Melinda."

Usagi stared confused, "who?"

"I was dating Pluto," Jasper explained, "And Thomas dated Saturn."

"WHAT?" Usagi yelled, she was just plain confused now, "this is just plain confusing. You dated Setsuna!" pointing to Jasper, "And you, Hotaru!"

Thomas nodded, "are those there new names?"

Usagi had just about lost it. "What else is going to happen?"

"Andy! Jasper! Thomas!"

Usagi turned and felt like slapping herself in the face and transforming/running, cause staring there in front of her was the dark kingdom generals alive and well.

"Guys!" Andy yelled run up and tackle them with a hug followed by Thomas and Jasper.

Usagi stared, "WHAT THE HELL?"

…

Alex: um, Hotaru, why don't you learn now.

Hotaru: I can't tell the THEY tell me to. Just like They are telling me to tell the readers to review.

Fang: Okay, she's just scaring me now!


	4. Evil Clones

Alex: Chapter 3! And here to do the disclaimer today is Chibiusa!

Chibiusa: Alex owns only her original Characters like Andy, Gabriel, and them. Wait, a sec if Usagi and Mamoru broke up that means I won't exist any more!

Alex: Chibiusa they-

Chibiusa: You killed me bitch! *Attacks Alex*

…

Chapter 3: evil clones?

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi screamed as she transformed into Sailor Moon, causing Andy, Jasper, Thomas, and the Dark Kingdom s to stare at her. Then she launches into attack yelling "Moon kick!" and ends up nailing Jadeite in the face.

"Usagi! What the hell are you doing?" Andy asked surpised at her actions.

"Hello, evil Generals!" Sailor Moon commented pointing towards the generals.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked confused.

The Genrals just stood there in confusing whispering to eachother. Except Jadeite who was complaing rather loudly about his nose.

"Right after I became Sailor Moon I had to fight and kill them," Sailor Moon yelled pointed asscuingly at them.

"We have done nothing of the short," Zoisite countered defensivley.

Kunzite nooding in agreement then said, "We would never hurt her, Endymion, or the Senshi."

Nephrite looked thoughtful for then added, "it must have been our clones."

Sailor Moon just stares for several minutes then exploded, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AFTER ALL YOU DID TO ME YOU THINK I'LL BELIVE THAT?"

Zoisite then calmly asks, "So, you can belive in life on all planets, mystical powers, talking cats, intergalatica travel, and reincarnation but, not cloning?"

Sailor Moon glares at them, "Shut up."

Jasper finally says, "Look, Usagi, we vouch for them, okay."

Sailor Moon stares at them for several minutes before saying, "Fine."

Andy sighing and then stated, "Okay, Then lets try this again, Usagi, this is Grayson Kyle," Motions to Kunzite, "Arthur Zane," Motions to Zoisite "Troy Nicholson" Motions to Nephrite, "and the one you almost kill is Jacen Jameson."

"Why is it always me?" Jacen cried in despair.

"Karma," Thomas sang.

Sailor Moon powered down to Usagi again smiling a little as Thomas and Jacen aruged reminding her of her and Rei's Argments.

This brought a tear to her eye.

"are you alright?" Grayson asked.

"yes," Usagi repiled banisning the memories of her former friend away, then asked, "so how are you to connceted to all this?"

Arthur decied to repile, "We are Endymion's Generals. We are to him like your inner senshi are to you."

They set her mind spinning, "then why are you here and not with him?"

"That's a question Queen Serenity needs to answer," Grayson repiled setting in a chair.

Usagi stared at her new 'famliy'.

Andy and Gabriel. Jasper had Setsuna. Thomas had Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru. Usagi had Mamoru….

Something clicked in Usagi head and turned to the generals, "you dated Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter."

A wave of saddness washed over their faces.

"yes. I was and still in love, with Venus," Grayson explianed.

"as did I with " Troy explained as he fixed himself something to drink

"I dated Mercury," Arthur explained, "and the idiot over there," points to Jacen fighting with Thomas, "somehow dated Mars."

Mianko and Grayson, Ami and Arthur, Makoto and Troy, Rei and Jacen….Hard to belive.

"Anyway, Come on guys we have to go shopping for school suppiles," Andy stated.

"Yay! Shopping!" Usagi yelled excited then thought of what Andy said, "SCHOOL?"

…

*Alex is still getting the crap beat ouuta of her by Chibiusa *

Fang: Well, what can I say, Alex sucks a fighting. Review and maybe Alex will update.


	5. Just a Dream?

Alex: For this chapter I would like to thank serenityalexis. She gave me some great ideas.

Fang: What about me?

Alex: *ignoring Fang * Anyway enjoy. And I don't own anything, except my original characters.

…..

Chapter 4: Just Dream?

Usagi looked around shocked to find her self in a glimmering sliver conference room.

"Please," She heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see an oranged haired bowing towards her, "Princess Serenity, you and your representatives please make your self at home. Count Mar will be here shortly." The man left passing 2 cloaked figures,

One in gold, the other Sliver.

As soon as the door closed the one in the gold cloak said, "I have a bad feeling about this." She removed the hood of her cloak to see the person was Andy! She appeared a few years older, her hair was much longer and pulled back in a braid behind her back, and her face bore scares. But, Usagi had no doubt that this was Andy.

The sliver-hooded figure pulled off his hood revealing himself to be Gabriel and replied to Andy, "I don't sense a thing."

Andy and Gabriel?

"It's not here." Andy replied mysteriously, "It's somewhere else."

Gabriel sighed heavily and countered "focus on the here and now."

No…

"Master Ptolmey says we should be mind full of the future," She continued sneakily.

"He means when we aren't on a diplomatic mission for the Sliver millennium," He replied sending her a knowing look.

Hikaru and Archer.

Gabriel, no she corrected herself, Archer pulled out a chair for Usagi to sit in which she gladly took and then proceed to sit down himself.

Hikaru on the other hand took to pacing. "Serenity are you sure you shouldn't have brought your Senshi?"

Usagi was surprised to hear herself repile, "This blockade is hurting the Moon and The supply shipment to the temple on Eos. Not them."

Hikaru continued pacing, "well, we could of at less brought Tal and Dax."

She must mean Jasper and Thomas, Usagi thought "And leave our mother unprotected? Besides if there was any danger, which there isn't any, you and Archer would be more the enough, Hikaru."

At that moment a bang was heard, "you were saying?" Hikaru retorted.

"I believe that was our ship," Archer stated grimly.

"The pilots!" Usagi heard herself cry.

He shook his head, "They probably didn't make it."

"Come on, Serenity, we have to get you out of here," Hikaru ordered heading towards the door, That's when they noticed a gray smoke coming out of the floor.

Usagi felt her throat grow scratch, hot, and smaller.

"Poison gas!" Hikaru cried.

/

"AHHH!" Usagi cried opening eyes. She saw then that she wasn't in some room filled with poisonous gas, but a classroom full of people staring at her.

"Something wrong Ms. Tsukino?" her U.S. history teacher, Mrs. King asked.

"Bad dream," Usagi managed to replied in English, having learned some words from Andy and them.

Mrs. King took the answer and resumed talking about some war involving some French and Indians, which didn't make sense to Usagi. Where were the Americans in this?

Andy was sitting next to her and looked over concerned.

Usagi replied in Japanese, "I'll tell you doing lunch."

Andy nodded and return to taking notes asking as occasional question, Andy loved History.

Usagi tried to take notes as well, but her mind kept floating back to the dream. Was it just a dream of what she that the Sliver millennium was like? Or was it a Memory?

What she did remember about her life as Princess Serenity wasn't much just a few memories Endymion, the Inner Senshi, Luna, Artmeis, and her Mother. She didn't even remember her sister.

She looked over at Andy who was furiously taking notes. They were going to have to take about this.

…

Alex: So, whatcha think?

Fang: That you probably spend too much time on this instead of doing your homework.

Alex: Shut up, Fang!

Fang: Anyway, Review and tell Alex here what ya think.

Alex: Also check out my other stories!


	6. Lunch and Memories

Alex: Quick recap! Senshi kicked Usagi out, she runs away to America and meets her sister, Andy and the rest of Knights as well as Endymion's Generals. After a weird dream things seemed to be getting weirder than any of that.

Fang: Does this story have an actually plot?

Alex: *glares* It that's a while! First I to introduce everyone and explain their backgrounds and stuff like that!

Fang: Right. Anyway Alex doesn't own anything, if she did I think she would actually have a life!

Alex: Shut up!

…

Chapter 5: Lunch and Memories

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Usagi and Andy were out of their history and heading towards the lunchroom.

As they sat in the line impatiently Andy turned to Usagi and asked, "So wanna to tell me what was up in history?"

Usagi thought for a moment and replied, "I don't wanna tell it more than twice so can we wait till we get to the table?"

While Usagi, Andy, Gabriel, Jacen, and Arthur were in High School, Grayson, Troy, and Jasper were in college and Thomas in Jr. , as it turned out Jacen, Arthur and Gabriel had the same lunch as Andy and Usagi.

"I guess," Andy replied shrugging as she turned to tell the lunch lady what she and Usagi wanted.

Soon Usagi and Andy arrived at the table seeing Gabriel and Jacen chowing down on chilidogs.

"Chilidogs? Gabriel, you so aren't riding home with me," Andy informed as soon as she and Usagi sat down.

"But, Andy!" Gabriel protested putting a sad look on his face.

"You can ride home with us," Jacen offered.

"Please, Andy have mercy on me!" Arthur begged as he heard Jacen offer.

Andy rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her sandwich, "So, Usagi what was all that in history?"

The boys looked at the girls in confusion.

"I fell asleep and had the weirdest dream ever," Usagi began explaining picking at her French fries, " I was in a sliver conference room and Andy and Gabriel were there but, it wasn't you guys, it was Hikaru and Archer," At that point they stopped eating and was listening intently to Usagi's story, "and we were talking about some kind of trade thing and apparently I was Serenity. They blew up our ship and realsed poison gas and that's when I wake up."

They all stared at Usagi. Then Gabriel asked, "Were me and Andy in White and black robes?"

Usagi thought back to the now faded dream, "I didn't see because you were wearing huge cloaks, yours was sliver and Andy's was gold."

They all remain silent thoughtful looks on their faces.

"They often wore those, most Mystic Knights wore those. It was tradition of theres," Arthur explains as he took a bit out of his Potato.

"Mystic Knights?" Usagi questioned totally confused.

"Me, Andy, Jasper, and Thomas were part of an order called the Mystic Knights. There was hundreds of us," Gabriel explained a distance look on his face, "we protected the peace. We weren't loyal to any specific kingdom like the Senshi were to the Silver Millennium or who the Generals were loyal to Earth. We had rules and customs meant to be followed. Goals to archeive. The only real reason we didn't live on Eos were the temple for the Knights, execpt for training every one in a while, was cause we were made bodyguards for the royal faimiles."

Usagi was taken back that was deep. Then a word he said poped out at her, "Eos? I, Serenity, mentioned that in my dream. What is it?"

A sad looked appear on all there faces, and Jacen repiled for them, "it use to be a planet around Jupiter. It was destoryed shortly before the Moon-Earth war."

Usagi studied Gabriel and Andy's sad faces. All there friends gone, there home gone. "well, in my dream this trade thing was blocking some kind of shippments to Eos and the Moon. Any of you remember something like that?" Looking at them.

They all shook there heads.

"Maybe the others might know?" Usagi questioned.

"maybe, I doubt it though," Arthur said unconviced, "Grayson and Troy weren't there, neither were me or Jacen."

"And Jasper and Thomas weren't there either ya said," Andy commented, "and since me and Gabriel don't know…"

They all sighed confused at this turn of events. There was no doubt now that Usagi's dream was acutally a memory from her life as Serenity. But what does it mean? The others had no knowledge of the event in the memory. And why should Usagi start remebering it now? Was it a sign of some sorts?

The bell to go back to class rang, breaking the reincarnated Princess, Knights, and Generals trains of thought.

They all looked down at their mostly unfinished meals and groan.

"No more important saving the world junk at lunch!" Usagi commaned.

…

Alex: So? Please, tell me what you thing! I mean I like your favorites and Story Alerts but, why won't you guys review?

Fang: They need a little presuation. *pulls Luna out of no where * Do it! Or Kitty becomes bald!

Luna: WHAT? Please Readers save me!


	7. Tidus and the Senshi

Alex: kay, chapter 6! I own nothing but, my awesome original characters!

…

Chapter 6

Rei sat her scared fire. Again praying for a clue, like she had for 3 months already as to where Usagi might be.

She waited for severally minutes. Nothing. She sighed. She felt again guilt flood thru her. It was her fault, more so than the others, she was the one who said there visions where sighs of the future.

Where? Where was Usagi? What horrors was she going thru?

/

"California gurlz were unforgettable! Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!"

Usagi and Andy giggled together as they sang to the radio in the car. Andy and Usagi decided they we're going to have a girls day. It's not that they didn't love the guys, they just needed girl time everyone in a while.

"So, what movie are we going to see again?" Andy asked Usagi, turning on her blinker to get in the other lane.

"well, I want to see either Vampire Sucks or That new Sailor V movie." See responded looking at the paper.

Andy looked over to Usagi, "Aren't you tired of Sailor V? You know who she is, you meet her in person, heck, she's our cousin."

Usagi looked up from the paper, "What? Minako's our cousin? Since when?"

"Well, Our Father was Minako's father's Brother," Andy explained, Looking at the mirror, "man, I hate 18-wheelers."

Usagi sat quietly for a minute in her chair, "What was Father like?"

Andy remained quiet for a moment. Thinking.

Usagi looked over at Andy. She and Andy looked a lot alike. They both had blond hair and resembled their mother a lot. But, while Usagi had dark blue like their mother, she had sliver eyes.

"Our dad was the Prince of Venus, his name was Tidus. He had sliver eyes and blond hair just like ours," Andy began explaining, "He was loving, he would always tell us stories before bed, he was always telling us jokes, He called you his Moon Bunny, and me, Star. He loved us and Mother more than anything. It broke all our hearts when he died."

Usagi sat quietly in her seat listening to her, still she felt the need to ask, "How did he die?"

"He was on a diplomatic mission to Earth, He was murder by a Earth Radical. That was why mother was so strict about going to Earth as we grew older. She didn't want to lose us too," Andy explained, "aw, cheer up Usagi."

It was only then that Usagi realized she was crying. Crying for a man she never meet. She wiped her tears away and put on a smile, "your right," and She turned up the radio then screeched," JUSTIN BEIBER!"

Andy laughed as she joined in the singing, "Baby, baby, baby, oh!"

Suddenly Usagi found herself being jerked forward, and Andy being ripped threw the window shield and glass flying everywhere. "HENSHIN!" She heard Andy cry.

Her car began spinning outta control.

She felt the world go black only hearing the sound of clashing metal in the background.

/

Rei jerked out of her trance. Usagi! Something had just happened to Usagi! She didn't know how or when or by what but, Usagi was in trouble!

/

Ami jumped out of here bed and quickly ran to her phone she had to call the others. Usagi!

/

Makoto ran to her door. She had to find Usagi! Where ever she was!

/

Minako was grabbing her wand and Artemis and was out her door. Usagi, please be okay!

/

The Outers were already transformed. All thinking the same thing. Usagi, hold on!

/

Mamoru sat up in his bed screeched "Usako!"

/

Then they all stopped what they were doing. It had pasted. Usagi was okay now. For the First time since they had become Senshi someone other than Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen had saved their Princess and that didn't set well with them.

/

Usagi stared out at the figures before her. A being in a dark cloak laughing. "now that the Princess is away from the Senshi and Prince Endymion, it should be easy to take them out don't you think, Mar?"

"Of course. Master!" a voice replied, "not only that but, you can then attack the Knights, Generals, and Princess in their grief. They'll be easy pickings."

What?, Usagi thought.

"Then the crystal and revenge on that Moon Princess will be mine!"

/

Usagi awoke to the sound of arguing.

"Damn it! Come on just sneak me in a cheese burger or a slice on pizza, Please, Jasper!"

"No! Doctors orders!"

Usagi turned to see Andy in a hospital bed arguing with Jasper, Grayson, and Troy.

Andy appeared all right her head, right arm, and hands all hand bandages on them, other than that though she appeared totally all right.

"Arthur's or Dr. Chases?" Andy asked a look in her eyes.

"Dr. Chases," Troy replied looking at a magazine.

"Then, it's okay! Come on you now how fast Lunars heal, please," Andy pleaded. "Please!"

Usagi laughed causing them all to look at her. "Look who's awake," Grayson said, "how ya feeling?"

"Fine," Usagi replied, "what happened?"

"a monster attack us and ripped me right out of my seat," Andy explained, "Lucky, I was able to transform and kicks ass into moon dust. But, unfortunately my car was trashed and the ambulance arrived and took us to the hospital."

"Whoa" Usagi said, "Wait. Transform?"

"Yeah," Jasper explained, "you think that only you, the Senshi and Mamoru can transform? We are literally Knights in Shinning armor."

"And we can transform to are uniforms," Troy comments as he flips pages in his magazine.

Usagi became quiet then said, "I had another dream."

"we're we in it?" Jasper asked concerned.

"no, it was dark. Creepy. It had to 2 people talking about destroying us and the Senshi,"

Usagi explained, "About getting revenge on the princess and taking a crystal."

"What do you want to do about it?" Grayson asked.

Usagi stared then realized. They wanted her make the decision. She thought hard. She had to take the evil out before it killed the Senshi. They were still her friends. "I think, we should head to Japan."

"YEAH!"

They all turned to see Gabriel, Jacen, Arthur, and Thomas in the door way. Smiles plastered on Gabriel, Thomas, and Jacen's faces."

"Working vacation!"

…

Fang: You know not many people like Luna.

Alex: I know. I always like Artemis and Diana better.

Luna: Hey, I'm an important character!

Alex: Yeah, but Artemis came first.

*Luna goes to cry in emo corner*

Fang: Review!


	8. With the Senshi

Alex: Sorry! Usually, I update on Saturdays. But I couldn't cause my Granny's Funeral. she died Wednesday.

Fang: Alex don't say that your making them fell like asses!

Alex: Anyway, I own nothing except my original characters, Like my newest ones, Kira, Mar and Malik!

…

Chapter 7: with the Senshi

The Senshi sat in silence for several minutes till finally Luna spoke up, "we all know why were here. Cause last night we all felt Usagi in danger."

"we all know that Luna!" Makoto snapped, "What we wanna know is who saved her cause it certainly wasn't us!"

No one spoke but, they all knew it to be true.

"We don't know," Artemis replied, "It's a mystery. No one but, a Senshi could defeat a youmna. If that's what attack her."

"Rei, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Do you see anything?" Mamoru asked helplessly.

They all shook there heads. "too clouded the future is," Setsuna said.

"Always has always is," A familiar voice called.

They swerved around to see a teenage girl sitting in a tree above them in a black cloak had blond hair and crimson eyes laughing.

"You!" Haruka cried standing up taking a fighting position. "Your the one from our dreams!"

The girl stared at them offended. "I have a name you know! It's Kira. And yes, I'm the one who you've seen trying to kill Princess Serenity."

"Then better take care of you now!" Rei cried, throwing a talisman a Kira.

Kira stared a it and caught it and then raised an eyebrow, "Seroiusly? Shana, you've lived among Terrains too long. You all have."

Rei stared at Kira in shock. How did she know her true name?

"I have not come to fight you. Just deliver a message on behalf of my Master, Lord Malik," She replied rolling her eyes.

"And why is that?" Ami asked confused.

"I'm not my master, like I know?" Kira countered, "anyway, The Earth Generals, Mystic Knights, Earth Prince and Moon Princesses are coming soon." And then she just disappears.

"Earth Generals?" Ami asked confused

"Mystic Knights?' Setsuna questioned

"Earth Prince?" Mamoru spoke confused.

"Moon Princess**es**?" Rei screeched.

Minako sat quietly in shock confused as the others, but she stared at the place where Kira had been. She study the image in her mind again and again of her and came to the same thought every time.

Kira looked a lot like Usagi and Queen Serenity. Causing a nagging feeling in the back of her head. Like she was forgetting something important.

…

Alex: The Plot deepness, Why does Kira remind Minako of Usagi and Queen Serenity? Why did Kira warn the Senshi of Usagi, Knights, and Gerenals Arrival?

Fang: Why are you asking them these questions?

Alex: I don't know…

Fang: Anyway, Review! Or else * pulls out Rei * Rei becames a Blonde!

Alex and Rei: NOOOOO!


	9. Another one?

Alex: Reminder, Andy =Hikaru, Archer = Gabriel.

Fang: Al, owns nothing but, her original characters!

…

Chapter 8: Another one?

Usagi was running a constance pushing on her back She looked back to see Archer pushing her forward. A sword in his hand, he was no in his sliver cloak but, now in sliver and black robes.

"Damn, you haven't even begun your peace talk and there already trying to kill us!" He yelled.

"Not now Archer!" She yelled back as she caught sight of Hikaru slashing down guards in her path and throwing them aside with her telekinesis.

"Hurry up, where almost to the hanger!" Hikaru informed as she opened the door for them.

As soon as they opened the hang however she was stopped by Archer as he pushed her behind him a stern look on his face. Hikaru soon joined then. "Hikaru? Archer?" She looked in front of her and soon felt fear wash over her.

2 men stood in black in front of them, swords in the hands with red colored blades. One had blues and green hair about 15 years old, the other red hair and hair and at least 19.

"Malik?" she heard Hikaru asked. All at one everything changed. She felt herself being pushed to the ground as Hikaru's gold blade collided with the red head's crimson blade.

Usagi turned to see the blue haired boy slashes at Archer stabbing him in the shoulder.

"ARCHER!"

/

Usagi sits up panting. She looked around and was surprised to find her see herself in a plane, then see remembered, she was going back to Tokyo.

She looked in front of her and sweat-dropped as she was the usually moody and reserved Grayson, Troy, Arthur, and Jasper playing B.S. "Bull Shit!" Grayson yelled at Jasper.

Usagi got up and began walking back to where Andy was sitting. Passing a sleeping Jacen and Thomas, preoccupied with playing his Nintendo DS.

Usagi found Andy with Gabriel cuddling in their sits watching the on flight movie. Jealousy and sorrow began turning in Her stomach as she felt the loss of Mamoru.

"Andy? Can I talk to you?" She asked trying to sound calm.

Andy whispered in Gabriel's ear giving him a quick kiss and got up following Usgi to her sit.

"'Sup?" Andy asked easily, propping her feet up.

Usagi avoided her eyes and asked, "Do you remembered a red headed man named Malik? Back in the _Then_?"

Andy thought for a long time and gripped her head as if in pain.

"Andy?" Usagi cried in panic

Andy relaxed and replied, "I'm fine. I don't remember anyone called Malik?"

Usagi accepted the answered unconvinced. "We'll be arriving soon."

"Yes. Soon." Andy said, Still gripping her head. Why had the name Malik caused that pain?

Usagi looked out the window. Mar, Malik. They were part of the key to this battle. But, how? And had did this connect to back then?

…

Alex: Kay, Voting time! Who should meet Usagi and Knights first? Minako or Mamoru?

Minako: ME!

Mamoru: ME! 

Fang: Vote!


	10. Minako's Dream

Alex: Okay so far its Mamoru-4 Minako-2!

Fang: Come on people! Vote More!

Alex: *sweatdrop* Anyway, another early update.

Fang: Alex owns nothing but her awesome original characters!

…

Chapter 9: Minako's dream

Minako looked around shocked. She was holding some kinda sail and was flying threw some kinda canyon.

"Psyche! Pull harder!"

Minako recognized her name during the Sliver Millennium, and did as she was told and looked behind her to see Motoki? He was in fancy suit and steering watch appeared to be the flying boat they were in. _Solar Sail!_ She remembered. I used to ride all the time with… who again?

"They'll never caught up!" Motoki gloated as they glided down the canyon to what appeared to be a finish line.

Minako turned around again and saw A Solar Sail coming up on them fast! "Think again!" She heard her self say as the ship speed past them and across the finish line.

"Not again!" She heard Motoki say as he came up to the other craft. Minako peered over at the craft and got the shock of a lifetime, Usagi with that Kira girl jumping up and down celebrating their victory.

"Come on, Can't you let us win once!" Motoki complained.

"Come on, Antony," Kira stated matter-of-factly, "when you as awesome like me and Serenity, people have to earn the wins, even if you're our cousins!"

"Bull Crap!" Minako heard herself replied but, she wasn't paying attention. Her head was trying to processes the information going thru her brain. Motoki was apparently really Antony lived during the Sliver Millennium. Also, She and Antony were also some how Serenity and Kira's cousins. What the fuck? Can this get anymore confusing?

"oh, lookie, Psyche! Its Kunzite…and Nicholas," Serenity pointed out.

Minako turn and saw Kunzite and Usagi's brother, Shingo. Aparently she spoke to soon.

"Nicholas what are you doing out here?" Antony asked Shingo.

This is just getting confusing, Minako thought.

"You promised next time you went Solar Ridding you and Psyche would take me!" Nicholas yelled at Antony and Minako.

"Ah, Aren't you gald we don't have a brother, Serenity?" Kira joked leaning against the edge of the craft.

"so, true, Sis," Serentiy repiled.

Sis? Minako freaked, as in sister? That's why she looked like Usagi!

Anotny sighed, "fine. Nicholas can ride with me! Psyche would you please ride with Sir Kunzite."

A smile crepped it's way onto Mianko's face. "No Smoching!" Everyone echoed as she steped into Kunzites craft.

Kunzite kissed Minako on the forehead, "Hello, Love."

/

Minako sat up brathing heavliy. She was back in her room. But, the images continued to play in her mind. It was a memory she was sure. But what did it mean? If it was a true, then why would Kira, Usagi's sister in fact want to kill her? And Kunzite, he had called her his love. What was that about?

Minako glanced at her clock. It was 4:30 in the moring on a Sunday, But, she knew she wasn't going back to sleep.

Minako gave a quick glance and saw no sign of Artemis. Must be at Rei's with Luna.

She picked up a picture of her and the inner Senshi from when they were 14 and stare at Usagi. "Usagi, you Odango! Where are you?"

/

Usagi snezzed for what felt like the 16th time.

Troy handed her another tissue, "Man, must be allgery season."

Usagi, Grayson, Troy, Arthur, Jacen, and Thomas were all waiting Pateintly in the airport as Andy, Gabriel, and Jasper got them breakfast and called some cabs.

"I guess," she repiled, as Andy, Gabriel, and Jasper showed up with McDonalds.

"10 mins." Jasper said as he sat down next to Thomas.

10minutes til they're in Tokyo. Til they were in Senshi Terroity.

…

Alex: Likey? 

Minako: Come on guys review! And vote for me!

Mamoru: No me!

Fang:* Nails them both over the head with Baseball bats* Shut up! Points is vote! Next chapters last one before voting is closed!

Alex: So, vote now!


	11. Kira and Mar

Alex: 10:30 P.M. on a Sunday and I'm on a Sugar high! So, I humbly bring you chapter 10!

Fang: scores currently Mamoru-6 Minako- 4 It's your last chance to vote!

Alex: I own nothing but, my original characters.

…

Chapter 10: Kira and Mar

Mar stumbled backwards from the shock of Kira's midnight black blade colliding with his own scarlet blade.

"Come Mar," Kira laughed as she twirled her sword around light-heartedly, "you can do better."

Mar glared at her hatefully, even after all these years he still hated Kira. He hated how their Master Malik favored Kira over himself, how she seemed to surpass hom in everything, and more than anything how she looked some much like Moon Princess and Mystic Knight, Hikaru.

He gripped his sword preparing for his next attack when he heard foots steps. "Enough for the day, Kira, Mar,"

Mar bowed recognizing his Masters voice, as did Kira.

Malik looked at Mar, "Your Swing still needs work. You're dismissed for the night. Kira, I must speak with you."

Mar left jealousy turning in his mind.

Kira stood looking up at her master, "Yes?"

Malik crossed his arms a dark look in his eyes, "you've grow strong. There's no doubt of that. The question though is are you stronger than Princesses Hikaru and Serenity?"

Kira smirked and replied, "We'll just have to find out won't we?"

Malik laughed and gave a grin, full of evil intentions. "if all goes well soon, we'll have a the Crystal and the Princess will be no more as we'll be the other Royals and their guardians."

Kira nodded as she walked past him, "you've waited so passionately, why strike now?"

He passed her, the grin now gone. True it would've have been easy with the Moon Princesses separated… but, where's the fun or honor in that?"

Kira left the room calling back, "careful your Knight side is showing!"

Malik stared at the door where she left. "As is your Hikaru side, Kira."

…

Alex: I felt the need for foreshadowing and a look at the baddies. What ya think? 

Fang: Any way last chance to vote! Minako or Mamoru?

Alex: Vote now!


	12. Mamoru finds Usagi!

Fang: Okay, I'm doing most of the talking today. Due to the fact Alex has been the emo corner all week.

Alex: *is in dark corner in ball* only one story alert…. no favorites…. no reviews…

Fang: Alex, you're starting to freak me out. *Sweat drop* Anyway the final score was Mamoru-6 Minako- 4.

Alex: *still mopping* I wanted Minako to win….

Fang: Um, Then way did you give them the option of voting?

Alex: I thought she would win…. She's my favorite….

Fang: O-kay, anyway as promised Mamoru will meet Usagi, the Knights, and Generals first!

Mamoru: *pops outta nowhere * As always Alex Tsukino owns only her original characters and a vast collection of Manga.

Alex: *begins crying* Kagome gets what she wants! She's loved by millions and a hot half –demon!

Fang & Mamoru: *sweat drop*

…

Chapter 11: Mamoru finds Usagi?

Mamoru sighed and looks down at his coffee. _Usako_, He thought staring of in to space. His Usako. He had been without her for 3 months. He missed her loving kindness, stubbornness, and clueless ways.

"Mamoru?" He heard Motoki ask, "You okay man?"

He looked up at his concerned friend. "Yeah, just tired…" Motoki went into the back shaking his head.

The door rang as another customer came in. "Ah, Japan it's good to be home!" A familiar voice screeched.

Mamoru froze as he turned around on his stool.

There standing in the door way was his angel, she looked exactly the same, except her closes. They were tomboyish and dark colors of black, and red.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked shocked standing up and walking towards her.

"Mamo-Chan?" Usagi screeched in realization. Idiot, She thought . She hadn't really thought about who would be at the Crown at this time.

"Usako, Im-" Mamoru didn't get to finish. As a sharp pain was felt at his neck and his world became black.

"Jasper!" Usagi yelled as he knocked out Mamoru letting him drop the floor.

"Yeah, Jasper," Andy added as She, Gabriel, and Thomas followed Usagi in. (Grayson, Troy, Jacen, and Arthur are out investigating) "You should have beaten him first!"

"Andy!" Usagi growled turning back Jasper.

"He saw you," Jasper stated simply, "You didn't want him or the Senshi to know of our arrival yet did you?"

"Well, no…." Usagi admitted as she glanced down at Mamoru's unconscious body, "But did you have to knock him out?"

"He could have killed him," Thomas stated calming stepping over Mamoru's body.

"Or maimed him," Gabriel added as he grabbed Mamoru's feet as Thomas grabbed his arms as they threw him into the back booth.

"Count your blessings," Andy giggled as she sat at the bar next to Jasper, "Why was he here anyway?"

Usagi felt a sweat drop grow on her head, "Um, cause him, me, and The Senshi hang out here all the time…"

They all glare at Usagi, "And you brought us here anyway?"

"Yes," She admitted embarrassed.

Thomas turned to Andy, "what happened to that 160 IQ from the Moon Kingdom?"

Andy shook her head," Got me."

Usagi glared at them "Jerks.."

Motoki at that point, "Usagi! Haven't see you in a while!" (No one told him Usagi ran away)

"Hey Motoki-nii-san!" She greeted happily.

Motoki study the group. "New friends?"

"Uh, Yeah," She looked at the others; she motioned to each one of them as they gave their name.

"I'm Gabriel Ryder."

"Name's Thomas Hayden."

"Jasper Steel."

"And I'm Andy Evans!" Andy Finished a little too happily.

"Motoki Furuhata," Motoki responded studying Andy and Usagi, "Are you from America?"

"Yes, We're visting," Jasper repiled studying Motoki.

"Usagi are you and Andy related? you look a lot alike." Motoki asked suspious.

Crap, Usagi and Andy thought. "Yeah, we're cousins! That's the reason for the visit you see."

"I see, " Motoki accepted, "So, Usagi is your meals here or to go?"

Gabriel wispered into Usagi's ear, "He knows you so well." Which earned him a elbow in the ribs from Usagi and Andy.

Jasper andThomas looked towards unconscious Prince of Earth booth and repiled, "Defintely to go."

10 …

Mamoru woke up in a start, flashes of Usagi going thru his head. Usagi, she'd been here he could sense. He saw her! But, someone had knonk him out! He sat realzing he was still in the Crown. But, Usagi was long gone.

He sat in the booth thinking. Did this have something to do with the Knights, Prince, and Generals Kira spoke of? He was isn't sure. But, Usagi could't have not him out. He was damn sure of that. Then who? And where was Usagi now?

He did't know any of those answers. But, He and the Senshi where sure as hell going to find out.

…

Fang: Ha! We never said he was going to talk or meet the Knights or Generals!

Alex: *still in emo Corner * Suffer…..

Mamoru: *reading story * Bitchs..

Fang: From what I got outta Eeyore *points to Alex * Next chapters about Grayson, Arthur, Troy, Jacen, Jasper, Thomas, and their lost love. And maybe the baddies.

Rei: *and other scouts appaer * Does that mean we get bigger parts?

Fang: Al never said that. *laughing *

Alex: *cries in pain * Why didn't they review?

Fang: Look do me a favor! *Looking at readers * Review!

Minako: Save Alex from the emo corner!

Makoto: And our ears!

Ami: And Sanity!

Rei: Screw that! *pulls out wand *

Setsuna: We're killing her for not bring us up sooner!

Hotaru: Just review!


	13. Minako and Grayson

Fang: Okay, Eeyore 's been to therapy so she's back and all better!

Alex: Shut, up Fang. And my next therapy session with Chazz isn't till next month.

Fang: You actually go to therapy? I was just joking.

Alex: *sweat drop* oh…I was too…

Fang: but you …

Alex: I SAID I WAS JOKING TOO!

Fang: *backs away from Alex slowly * Okay..

Alex: Anyway, I would like to thank those that reviewed, favored me, and Put this on their story alert. And those who were harsh thanks I guess.

Fang: Anyway, Al, tell the loving readers what this chapters about.

Alex: Oh, yeah. It's mainly focusing on Grayson (Kunzite) and Mianko (Venus).

Fang: Sounds cheesy romance like.

Alex: This coming from the girl with no boyfriend!

Fang: Neither do you.

Alex: *ends up in emo corner again * I'm so lonely…

Fang: Aw, crap now I have to drag her out again.

Minako: *appears* Alex Tsukino owns only her original characters like Andy and Kira and the plot.

…

Chapter 12: Grayson and Minako

Grayson Kyle, know better as General Kunzite, jumped effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop. He was suppose to be looking for any monsters or clues he could find. That's what Usagi and Andy told him to do.

But, as soon as he, Arthur, Troy, and Jacen were out of their sensing range that had spilt up in search of their lovers, or should he say former lovers.

Grayson knew that it was selfish but he wanted to at least see her again. It had been thousands of years since they had seen each other last.

He stopped suddenly; he was now in a neighborhood. Psyche, no he corrected himself, Usagi said she was Minako Aino now, was close by.

He wandered along the road till he found where the energy was coming from. He found a normal looking 2-story house. He smirked as he compare her house to the castle he had to sneak into during there past life.

He hadn't had an easy time courting Minako in their past life. Psyche's parents, King Aaron and Queen Penelope, had liked him enough. But, Psyche's brothers, Prince Antony and Prince Nicholas, that was another story.

He shook himself from the memories as he calming walked around the house till he caught a glimpse of her thru one of the windows. He looked closer being careful not to get to close to be seen.

Minako was currently lying on her couch watching TV and yelling at her cat, Artemis. Grayson had always found that damn cat with her, even when trying to be alone it took at least 3 tries to get rid of him. He smiled as he watch her throw things at Artemis, as childish as ever.

"Grayson," He heard a family voice call as he looked up to see Andy standing on Minako's fence.

She motioned for him to jump up there with her. He sighed and did as he was told.

"Andy, I.." He tried to explain his actions.

"I get it," She replied a sad smile appeared on her face as she glanced down at her cousin, "It must be hard."

Grayson studied the Moon Princess confused, "what?"

She turned back to Grayson, "I saw it in Usagi's eyes earlier. Being near Gabriel and me, its hard, we have each other, we remember our past life. First thing she'll do," pointing to Minako, "is try to kill you for what your clone did."

Grayson slapped Andy up side the head, "Thanks a lot I hadn't even thought of that one!"

Andy laughed and suddenly stop as she turned to the left, "did you sense that?"

Grayson turned to where she looking and saw nothing, "No, what do you sense?"

Andy stared at the place for a long time a troubled express on her face, "me…."

Grayson suddenly was engulfed in a dark feeling of dread as both Grayson and Andy jumped up barley avoiding the black chain destroying Minako's fence.

Grayson and Andy landed on the ground and turned to face their attacker. There before them was a monster with chain's hanging from arms, dark yellow eyes, horns on his head, and blood red armor on.

"Shit," Grayson cursed as he put his transformation ring on.

"Even in Japan!" Andy cried as she pulled out her transformation amulet from her pocket.

"Henshin!" They yelled together, Grayson transformed to his uniform from his time as Endymion's General and Andy into her gold knight armor.

"General Kunzite, Knight Hikaru," The monster growled swinging it's chains at the Knight and General that they easily dodged.

"It knows us," Hikaru commented as she pulled out her chain-sickle readying to strike at the monster.

"Is that what you sensed?" Kunzite asked, pulling his sword from his sheath.

"No," She replied, though her helmet hid her face from view she could almost see the troubled expression on her face, "the thing I sensed, had almost the exact same energy signature as me."

Kunzite stared at Hikaru. That's impossible he thought.

The monster swung at them just when the were about to attack a familiar voiced yelled, "Venus love and beauty shock!" a spinning gold/orange heart slammed into the black chain destroying it.

Kunzite and Hikaru turned to see Sailor Venus looked back and fourth between them and the monster.

"Aw, crap," Hikaru moaned in annoyance. Usagi was going to be mad.

Venus jumped from the fence and landed next to them, "Um, next time your going to fight a monster don' t do on my street."

5 minutes earlier…..

Minako hears a crash and senses a burst of dark energy. She looks out her window shocked beyond all belief to see Kunzite and Kira dodging a monsters attack.

Artemis sees too. "We better-" He was unable to finish as Minako throws him in the hall closet.

Minako wanted to do this herself. See needed answers before involving the other Senshi.

Was Kunzite her former lover? Was Kira her cousin?

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

Now….

"You heard her Hikaru," Kunzite scolded the Moon Princess/Mystic Knight, "Plan better."

"Oh please," Hikaru yelled at him as she pushed Venus out of the way as she threw the sickle part of her chain sickle at the monster slashing it's right arm clean off, "You were the one stalking her!"

"AHHH!" The monster cried swinging at the Knight.

Venus stared at the ease it took Kira to clear the monster's arm off. Then she realized something. "Wait," She points to Kira, "you called her Hikaru."

"Well, yes," Kunzite replied as he flung his hand out at the monster, "Wind Fury!" A spiraling blast of wind came and knocked the monster against wall, "That's her name."

Hikaru pulled out her sword and cried, "Moonlight Slash." The golden blade glowed a bright white as her blade slashed threw the monsters chest.

Venus stared at Hikaru. But, he saw her before her transformation, she was Kira!

Kunzite, Venus, and Hikaru watched as the monster began to dissolve, "Hikaru," it groaned as his body continued to dissolve, "Kira says you will disappear. She will see o take." It then dissolved to nega-dust.

"What the heck!" Venus yelled turning to Kunzite and Hikaru, "You 2 own be an explanation."

They looked at each other and nodded. Hikaru held up a black ball, "later! See ya!" She threw it down and a smoke screen covered the 3 of them.

When it cleared Kunzite and Hikaru were gone. "AHHH! Hikaru! Kunzite!"

Meanwhile…..

Kira looked at the angry Venus with a smirk. "And seeds of mistrust are being sown."

She admitted, she almost got caught by Hikaru. She hadn't really thought much of what their connection could do. She hasn't that she could sense her so quickly or she her.

But, it mattered not now. She opened a portal and smiled. "It has began," she gloated, "My next target is you Mars, Jadeite, and Serenity."

…

Alex: I'm good now. Anyway, my longest chapter yet.

Minako: You left me hanging!

Fang: Pretty good.

Alex: as stated next chapter is about Rei, Jacen, and Usagi!

Fang: review!


	14. Phoenix's Wrath

Alex: Surprise, surprise! And just when you thought it was okay to go on Fanfiction again!

Fang: I don't now what the hell she's talking about! She's been like this all day.

Alex: For those who don't pay attention quick notes:

Andy Evans = Hikaru, 2nd Moon Princess, Mystic Knights' leader, Serenity's sister, Gabriel's girlfriend, Venus's cousin

Gabriel Ryder = Archer, 2nd Earth Prince, Mystic Knight, Endymion's brother, Andy's boyfriend

Jasper Steel = Tal, Mystic Knight, Pluto's former lover

Thomas Hayden = Dax, Mystic Knight, Saturn's former lover

Grayson Kyle = Kunzite, Endymion's Head General, former lover of Venus

Arthur Zane = Zoicite, Endymion's General, former lover of Mercury

Troy Nicholson = Nephrite, Endymion's General, former lover of Jupiter

Jacen Jameson = Jadeite, Endymion's General, former lover of Mars

Malik, Mar, Kira = Evil Villains, (or are they?)

Fang: there you go, Alex's original characters. Any if you don't recognize any other character, though I feel Alex did write all her important original characters above. …

Alex: yep.

Fang: …then you might wanna go brush up on your Sailor Moon, cause unlike Alex, you're not a Sailor Moon dictionary. And you don't spend your afternoon's watching the 18-year-old Japanese episodes with English subs or the Sailor Moon Abridged series.

Alex: Hey! SMA is awesome!

Fang: That it is. But, I'm not going to watch it every day.

Alex: Shove it!

Fang: Anyway, Alex what's this chapter about?

Alex: Rei, Jacen, and Usagi, Maybe Kira, I told you in the last chapter.

Fang: Oh, sorry. Anyway, Alex Tsukino owns only the characters listed above.

…

Chapter 13: The Phoenix's Wrath

Jacen Jameson, also known as the Great Idiot or General Jadeite, ran as fast as he could toward Shana's energy signature. Though it had been thousands of years since he had seen his Phoenix, but her energy signature was the same as ever.

Though, Usagi had told him, Arthur, Troy, and Grayson that the Senshi hated him and the others Generals because of what their clones had done, he couldn't stay away from Shana, his Phoenix.

Jacen soon found himself at a temple. What had Usagi said? That Shana's present life, Rei Hino, was a priestess? Well that did seem about right seeing that in the past lives she had been one as well.

It took him less than 60 seconds to climb the 100 stairs to the temple. When he arrived at the top, he stared at the sight of his Phoenix, Rei, sweeping the walk way to the shrine, back turned away from him, Phobos and Deimos flying above her.

Jacen looked up at Phobos and Deimos studying then carefully, he had been on the bad side of their beaks more than once over the span of his past lives and knew better than to get on their bad sides so, keeping his energy low walked towards Rei slowly.

Then an inch away from here suddenly, what felt like a steamroller to him, slammed him into the bushes.

"Ow," He moaned as he looked up at what had nearly killed him. He moaned even louder in annoyance as he saw a familiar pair of odangos, "Usagi! What did you do that for?"

Usagi glared at him. "Shhh! Rei will hear us!" hissed at him as she rolled off him.

Jacen rolled his eyes, "That's short of the point! I came to see her." He tries to stand up but, is pushed back down by Usagi with a fearful look in her eye.

"This is **Rei **we talking about here. _**Rei Hino**__, The reincarnation of __**Princess Shana**__ of __**Mars**__, and __**Sailor**__**Mars**__, Senshi of __**FIRE**_!" Usagi said in a fearful and rushed tone, "Imagine the horror she'll inflicted on us, if we show up before she knew the full story!"

Jacen sat there as He and Usagi relived all the painful moments when he and Usagi had gotten on Shana/Rei's bad side. "Point taken. How about I meet her after you explain everything?"

Usagi smirked, "I figured you'd come to my way of thinking. Now let's-" She didn't finish cause a horrifying scream was heard, a familiar scream.

"REI!" They yelled together as jumped up to see Sailor Mars under the paw of a black flaming cat with saber-tooth fangs, 2 tails, and blood red eyes.

5 minutes earlier…..

Rei turned around at the sound of what to her sounded like Usagi attacking a dozen doughnuts, she found nothing and sighed. She was differently losing it with all the stress of High School, Priestess duties, caring for her grandfather, Senshi meetings, searching for Usagi, and Kira's cryptic message, she barley had Rei Time anymore.

She was about to return to sweeping when she saw a person coming up the stairs. Under closer expectation, she found it was a girl around her age with jeans on as well as a black T-shirt on with red English words written on it she couldn't understand, and a black hoodie covering her face.

"Welcome, Can I help you?" Rei asked smiling at the visitor as she came up.

The visitor snapped her fingers. A cold feeling of dread washed over Rei as an invisible shield surrounded Rei.

Rei glared at the visitor as she removed her hood revealing dark blond hair and crimson eyes, "'sup Shana?" the strange visitor greeted with a wave.

As soon as her hood was pulled off Rei pulled out her wand and yelled, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

In seconds, Sailor Mars was there in the place of Rei Hino, "Wow, I got to say if you didn't have red eyes you'd look like a normal teenage girl," Mars taunted.

Kira looked hurt and replied, "Ouch, that hurt Mars, really. Anyway, how's it going?"

Mars glared at her, "Cut the crap, Kira!" Mars created her flame sniper.

Kira glares at Mars, "Well, your eager to fight, as always." She snapped her fingers again as a portal of darkness appeared and a cat monster jumped out off it, as Kira disappeared.

Now…

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" "HENSHIN!"

Within seconds Usagi Tsukino and Jacen Jameson were go and Sailor Moon and General Jadeite were in their place.

Jadeite rapidly began shooting arrows at the monster warding it after from Mars.

Sailor Moon on the other hand, "You cat-thing, how did you attack one of my Senshi! I, magical Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon shall punish you!" Stated heroically doing here usually poses.

Jadeite and The Cat Monster stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Sailor Moon.

With Kira…

Kira stares at Sailor Moon, "What the fuck? There's no way in hell I'm related to her!"

Back to heroes….

Jadeite turns to stare blankly at Sailor Moon, "What the hell was that?"

Sailor Moon looks weirdly back at him, " Duh, my speech! I do it before every battle!"

Jadeite keeps staring at her, "Doesn't that just give the monster more time to plan or attack? Not to mention it's corny."

Sailor Moon glares and retorts, "Shut the hell up! I've been doing it for 3 years now! Plus, all the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen do it too!"

A call of "Mars Flame Sniper!" is heard as a flaming arrow flies over Sailor Moon and Jadeite's head and incinerates the dumfounded cat-monster.

Sailor Moon and General Jadeite cringe as they turn slowly to face a red in the face seriously pissed off Sailor Mars.

_Oh shit!_ Jadeite and Sailor Moon thought, _here we go!_

"WHAT THE HELL?" The Senshi of Mars began stomping towards the unprepared Moon Senshi and Earth General, "I GET ATTACK BY A FREAKY CAT MONSTER THEN GET SAVED BY MY BEST FRIEND WHO RAN AWAY 6 MONTHS AGO! I GET IT, WE WERE WRONG USAGI! BUT, WE HAD A GOOD REASON! BUT, TO SHOW UP WITH OUR FRIST EVER ENEMY, USAGI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mars yelled in Sailor Moon's face pointing her finger in her face, "AND YOU!" She turns to Jadeite, "HOW THEY HELL ARE YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD? I SWEAR WERE KILLED YOU WITH A 747!"

A shocked look appeared on Jadeite's face as he turn to Sailor Moon, "A 747? A 747 plane?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT, A 747 PLANE!" Mars ranted on unaware of the conversation going on by Sailor Moon and Jadeite.

"Yeah, we killed your clone with a 747 Plane," Sailor Moon replied to Jadeite's question, then turned to Sailor Mars making a decision, _Sorry Rei._

"AND ANOTHER THING-" Sailor Mars was cut off as Sailor Moon round house kicked her to the face.

"Holy Shit!" Jadeite yelled as he stared at what Sailor Moon did, "You just knocked out Rei, Sailor Mars."

"Yeah, Andy has been teaching me how to fight," She explained, Andy had said even a princess should be able to defend herself, and defiantly, princesses as strong and powerful as her and Usagi. She turned to the stairs and continued "Now lets get out of here before Rei wakes up!"

Jadeite didn't need to be told twice as he and the moon princess fled from the temple and the knocked out priestess.

With Kira….

Kira stared at the fleeing Princess and General and could only think one thing, "Morons." She study the knocked out Senshi and considered killing her now, but decided against it.

It wasn't in her Master's plan for any of the Senshi, Generals or Knights to die just yet.

Kira sighed as she opened another portal, "Mars, Jadeite, Serenity you've been dealt with. Mercury, Zoicite, Archer, Your next on my list."

…

Alex: Ah, I love the feel of finishing a chapter. So, 2 pairs down 3 to go.

Fang: So, anyone that still actually reading review and stay tune for Al's next chapter.


	15. Mar's Revenge

Alex: I'm back! And with more notes!

Fang: Oh no.

Alex: Anyway, Continuing:

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon = Moon Princess Serenity

Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen = Earth (Terran) Prince Endymion

Fang: If you didn't know that something's wrong with you get help!

Alex: Shh Fang! Anyway continue with my names:

Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury = Mercarian Princess Meredith

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars = Martian Princess Shana

Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter = Jovian Princess Cordé

Minako Aino/Sailor Venus = Venusain Princess Psyche

Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus = Uraniun Princess Ryen

Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune = Neptrian Princess Ariel

Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto = Plutrian Princess Sayla

Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn = Satrian Princess Melinda

Fang: That's it?

Alex: Well yeah. What you expect?

Fang: You don't wanna know.

Alex: Probably don't.

Fang: Any….

Alex: Wait! I do have something to say! I finally got my license!

Fang: Run! It's one of the seven signs of the apocalypse! *runs away to her underground shelter*

Alex: come on Fang! She's been like this ever since I started driving!

Fang: *yells from shelter * you almost ran into a liquor store in Driver's Ed!

Alex: That was a rumor!

Fang: *still in shelter * I was in your Driver's Ed class! I was there that dreaded day!

Alex: *sweat drop* anyway, I lied in the last chapter. This chapter is about Setsuna, Hotaru, Jasper, Thomas, and Mar, Not Ami, Zoicite, Archer, and Kira.

Fang: *still in Shelter * Alex says sorry deal with it and that she only owns her own characters like Jasper, Thomas, and Mar.

…

Chapter 14: Mar's revenge

Jasper Peter Steel and Thomas Simon Hayden, sometimes called Mystic Knights Tal and Dax, walked calmly down the streets of Tokyo till they stop in front of a Victorian House.

Thomas turned to Jasper, "I sense Melinda and Sayla.." He looked up at Jasper with hopeful eyes.

Jasper looked at him with sad eyes and replied, "yes, but Ryen and Ariel are also there."

Thomas sighed and turned to look at the grand house before him, "it remained him of the times he had snuck into her castle on Saturn. True, it wasn't forbidden for he and Melinda to be together, like it was for Endymion, Serenity, Hikaru, Archer, the Generals and rest of the Senshi, Her father, King Adric, _highly encouraged_ that she marry someone of rank, Which is why most nights her mother, Queen Melissa, had to help him sneak in.

Jasper looked towards the sulking Thomas then the Victorian home. He knew what Thomas felt like, he missed his love too. He still remembered the nights between him and Sayla, as they watched the heavy traffic of the hover cars fly around the tall buildings of the royal imperial city of Pluto. Laughing, kissing, and avoiding her parents, King Garret and Queen Trista.

Jasper shook himself from those memories and looked down at the 13 year old knight and said, "Come on, Tom." Thomas looked up at him. "Usagi, Andy, and Gabriel should be back at the hotel with Grayson, Jacen, and Arthur by now. We need to pick up Troy then head back to the hotel."

"Okay, Jazz," Thomas nodded, remembering what the Moon Princesses had ordered them to do.

_Drag those idiot Generals back! _Were Usagi's exact words_. _Now Andy's were_ Get those dumb asses back here before I rip there fucking heads off! _Thomas, Jasper, and Gabriel had cowered away from the Moon sisters, nodded, said yes, ma'ma/princess and followed their orders.

"Besides," Jasper added a feeling dreaded washing over him, "They aren't Princesses Sayla and Melinda anymore. They're Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe now. And Setsuna and Hotaru don't know anything about Knights Sir Tal or Sir Dax." Jasper felt his tongue go dry as those words fell out of his mouth.

Thomas stared at Jasper. He knew it was true, but to hear them from his mouth was another story, for deep down Hotaru and Setsuna were still Melinda and Sayla.

"AHHH!" voices cried as Jasper and Thomas felt Ryen and Ariel energy levels sky rock to the point where they became senshi. Jasper and Thomas recognized them screams and at the same time.

"HENSHIN!" as they their black armor with tints for Jasper and purple for Thomas and they quickly headed for the screams thinking along the same lines, _Love, please hold on_!

While that was going on…

Hotaru and Setsuna were outside of their house in the garden playing chess and sipping tea.

"Something it's right about this Kira and Malik thing," Setsuna stated as she looks at the garden sighing.

"I sense it too, Setsuna-Mama," Hotaru moved one of her chess pieces, "It's as if they warned us to put us on guard or screw with us."

Setsuna glared at Hotaru and stated, "Don't say screw and you're probably right."

Hoatru rolled her eyes in that 12-year-old fashion and continued, "Sorry Setsuna-Mama, but, I'm confused. Are you unable to see the future?"

Setsuna nodded and stated, "It's as if someone has blurred the past and future of this mattered. Much like during the events with Sailor Galaxia."

"Hello!" A voice called as a teenage boy came in their garden with lime-green hair and navy-blue eyes. He wears a black shirt, pants and shoes. The boy walked over leisurely over to Hotaru and Setsuna and Begins, "Hi, Pluto, Saturn, We never meet in our past lives so I decided to greet you."

Setsuna and Hotaru atomically stiffened as the strange boy called them by their secret identities. Who was he?

"I'm Mar, I'm the appertince of Master Malik, I believe my…counterpart, Kira, Spoke of him," He continued coyly as he created a portal of darkness and a monster (think hydra) steps out hissing like crazy, "sorry by the way it's not you I'm after or the other 2 senshi in the house," he continued glancing at their house as Uranus and Neptune ran out. "It's those damn knights, Tal and Dax." He cursed as he ran his left hand over his right arm.

Now…

Jasper and Thomas, now Tal and Dax, jumped quickly over the fence to see Setsuna and Hotaru being attacked by a weird snake monster with a strange teenager watching them laughing.

Pissed off at the thought something attacking the love off their lives, Tal and Dax jumped at the same time, swords out slicing easily thru the monster snake arms releasing all the senshi. Tal quickly caught Setsuna as did Dax quickly caught Hotaru. Though, Uranus and Neptune fall ungracefully to the ground, earning Tal and Dax a few curses from them.

"Are you are right, Setsuna?" Tal asked her as he sits her on the ground concern in his voice.

Setsuna looks up at the man who saved her and is shocked to see a man who couldn't be any older than her in black and red armor, "Yes…" was all she could manage to say as he turned away to stare at the monster that was bleeding from the wounds that Tal and Dax caused.

Dax sat Hotaru down and asked, "you okay Hotaru? Cause if not I'll turn that thing inside out and torch it!"

Hotaru stared at the weird boy that had to be her age, "I'm fine..Do I know you?" she asked as a strange wave on nostalgic washed over her.

Dax didn't answer as he stood up summoning from thin air a spear as Tal summoned a scythe and aimed them at the monster.

The monster hissed and ran full speed at them.

"DEATH SYCHTE!"

"IMPALE!"

Within seconds the monster was negadust leaving only a very pissed off Mar.

"Tal, Dax it's A pleasure to see you again," He strained a greeting as he clapped.

Tal and Dax study him weirdly. Dax stepped in front of Hotaru ready for anything, "You know us?"

Mar nodded hate in his eyes, "Yeah, Last time we saw each other, you two were escaping my master's lair with Princess Hikaru."

_Princess Hikaru? _The outers thought. They knew that name but from where?

"Which reminds is she still around?" Mar laughed , "I mean she was half dead when Serenity and Endymion ordered you to rescue her. I'm surprised you even bothered to, she had been ripped to shreds- " Mar was cut off when Dax's spear came at him, Mar barely dodged it.

"SHUT UP!" Dax yelled angrily shocking everyone there.

Tal, to everyone's surprise jumped in too, "Hikaru is the most powerful Knight I've ever had the honor of knowing! She's kind, brave, and loyal! And her power's as a moon princess rivals Queen and Princess Serenity's!"

_Knight? Moon princess? _The outers' heads we spinning at that. _What the hell was going on?_

Mar smirked as a black portal opened behind, "I could challenge that loyal part. See ya!" and then he disappeared.

Tal and Dax stared in confusion. What the heck had he meant by that?

"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGEN!"

As soon as Tal and Dax heard those words they jumped over the fence barley avoiding Uranus and Neptune's attacks and high tailed it out of there with Tal yelling, "AND THIS IS WAY I DIDN'T WANT THEM AROUND!"

With Outers….

"HARUKA-PAPA!" Hotaru yelled as the mysterious Knights ran from her adopted parents.

"MICHIRU!" Ssetsuna yelled to as the Senshi turned her way.

"Damn it I missed," Uranus stated.

"Why did you do that?" Hotaru demanded, "They guys save us!"

Neptune turned to Setsuna and Hotaru and replied while becoming Michiru again, "That Tal guy said that their 'Princess Hikaru' is almost as powerful as Princess Serenity !"

Setsuna was pissed, "yes, but, that Mar guy also said Princess Serenity also sent that Tal guy and Dax kid to resuce her! And that she was a moon princess!"

Uranus, now Haruka stared at Setsuna, "You defending them?"

Hotaru and Setsuna stomp into there house same thing on both their minds. Since when have they defended strange new comers?

With Mar….

He slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it!"

"Trouble Mar?"

Mar turned to seen the bane of his existence, "Kira, What do you want?"

Kira walked over to him and replied, "You spilt the Outers, good, but your goal was to have Pluto and Saturn hate Tal and Dax."

Mar snapped at Kira, "Things didn't go as planned! Shouldn't you be attacking Zoicite, Mercury, and Archer?"

Kira rolled her eyes, "I'm going! But, do you think you can handle Jupiter and Nephrite by your self?"

Mar stepped thru his portal of darkness and replied, "Screw you, Kira!"

…

Alex: *stares down at thing in her hand * Popcorn balls? Really who eats these?

Fang: besides your step-mom?

Alex: Don't remind me, anyway, Sunday's Halloween!

Fang: I'm going to run around as Ezio from Assassin's Creed II! What bout you Alex?

Alex: I have choir at church that night.

Fang: ….your kidding right?…

Alex: No, official treat or tricking date in my city was Thursday. Fall Festival for my school was Tuesday, you know the one you and Lilla bailed on and didn't tell Ry or me, so we were alone.

Fang: oh, yeah.

Alex: So, Mr. Brent said we should have shaken down every house in our state by then so we better show up.

Fang: That's crap.

Alex: yeah, anyway Happy Halloween!

Fang: And let the Dark Forces help you on your all Hallow's eve quest!

Alex: P.S. review!


	16. Archer to the Resuce!

Alex: It took so long to update! There are several reasons. I went to see _Fiddler on the Roof-_

Fang: Which is awesome by the way!

Alex: - had a term paper for my AP English class and Lab Report for my Chemistry class-

Fang: Which is your fault for taking college level classes.

Alex: - had to see my school play,_ Noises Off! _And work that Saturday for the drama department-

Fang: which is your fault for being a Thespian.

Alex: *turns to Fang * Do you have an opinion for every thing? 

Fang: Yes, dear friend I do.

Alex: *turns back to readers * Anyway, the real reason though is I had…..writers block.

Fang: *gasps *

Alex: Yes, I had scum to the most deadly of author diseases. And there was only one cure!

Fang: You watched and read a lot of old anime and manga?

Alex: *glares at Fang * I watched some cartoons and read novels!

Fang: So, you got an idea on how to do the Zoisite- Mercury-Archer-Kira thing?

Alex: Sorta. Anyway on with the story!

Fang: Alex Tsukino owns only her original Characters.

…

Chapter 15: Archer to the rescue!

Arthur Zane, know by many names such as Art, Zane, General Zoisite, Zoi, boy genius, geek, nerd, ect., is well know for his superior knowledge in pretty much everything. From school to life to girls. Which why it was very odd for him to be in this position.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Arthur barely managed to dodge the attack as he ran, like Satan himself was trying kill him, to get anyway from the usually calm senshi's attack, "I'm not trying to hurt you or the others!" He cried as he hid behind a tree.

How did Arthur get in this mess, that only a fool such as Jacen or Gabriel could get into if that got on their girlfriends' bad side.

"Liar!" Mercury answered as she prepared herself for another attack.

Well, you see Arthur had been walking thru the park, in which many "famous" Senshi battles were fought, trying to at least catch a glance as him former love. When all of a sudden Sailor Mercury seem to have found him, just his luck.

11 minutes before…

Ami Mizuno, better know as Sailor Mercury, had been taking a short cut thru the park on her way to Rei's house when a familiar person caught her eye. General Zoisite.

Ami quickly hide and pulled out her wand. So that's what Kira meant when she said Earth Generals. Well, she won't wait for his attack!

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

Now…..

"Shinning Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried as she attacked Arthur's hiding place.

Arthur let a screeched as he dived away from the tree as it exploded.

He jumped up and held out hands, "Listen I am General Zoisite but, I'm not THAT General Zoisite you fought before. I'm the reincarnated Zoisite. I'm still General Zoisite of Earth but I am also Arthur Zane. Kinda like your still Princess Meredith IV of Mercury but, also Ami Mizuno."

Mercury flinched as he revealed his knowledge of her secret identities, "I don't know how you know that but this is a trick! Like that time you dressed like Sailor Moon to trick us!"

Arthur stared at her insulted, "Me? Dress up like Sailor Moon? I'm no cross dresser!"

Mercury glared and yelled, "Tell it to my water! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Arthur braced himself for the attack but, was saved as a wall of earth rose from thr ground the shield him.

"What the?" Came the cry of Mercury on the other side.

"Arthur Adam Zane! What the hell did you do!"

Arthur turned to see Gabriel, now Archer in knight form, staring at him. He jumped up grab he arm and quickly pulled him away. "Later! Run now!"

Meanwhile…..

Kira stared blankly at the scene scratching her head. "I didn't even do anything…" She shrugged and opened a portal, "I guess I'll check on Mar. Lord knows he can't do anything right."

She smirked as she began walking to the portal, "soon, Serenity, Hikaru. You'll be gone."

…

Alex: Next chapter Nephrite and Jupiter meet. Then everyone one meets for the an epic battle!

Fang: *pops out of nowhere * Happy Birthday Alex! *hands Alex a box *

Alex: *stares blankly at Fang* my birthday was Thursday.

Fang: *shrugs*never to late to celebrate.

Alex:*shrugs and opens box and the Steamboat Willie version of Mickey Mouse pops out and starts whistling Happy Birthday* Mickey Mouse?

Fang: *grins stupidly * yep, your birthday is the same day Mickey Mouse appeared in his first ever cartoon in 1928.

Alex: So, Mickey and me share the same birthday?

Fang: yep!

Alex: That's …kinda weird.

Fang: I know.

Mickey: Don't forget to review guys!

Alex, Fang, & Mickey : See ya next time!


	17. Knights, Generals, and Senshi meet!

Alex: Okay, to make up for the long wait for chapter 15, I will now bring you chapter 16.

Fang: okay guys a lot is going to happen in this chapter so pay attention.

Alex: I own only my original characters. Examples, Mar, Kira, Hikaru, Archer, etc.

…

Chapter 16: The Knights, Generals, and Senshi meet!

Troy Nicholson had one thing all the others didn't. The luck that Makoto Kino, the reincarnation of his former lover Princess Cordé, had never met his evil clone. He had a clear shot like Jasper and Thomas, unlike Grayson, Arthur, and Jacen.

Which, he guessed, was why he was now laughing along with Makoto as he was walking her home, "You say your friend Usagi ate an entire pan of cookies?" Troy asked pretending he knew nothing about her.

"Yes, Practical inhaled 'em!" Makoto laughed back as she held out her hand, "we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Makoto Kino."

Troy took the hand, it was soft as before, he thought." I'm Troy. Troy Nicholson." He replied truthfully.

"Your American?" Makoto asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm visiting with my friends. One, Andy, whom reminds me of your friend, Usagi,"

He stated laughing at the similarities of the Moon sisters. He couldn't count the times Princesses Serenity and Hikaru had stolen his and Cordé's freshly made treats, as did many others such as Cordé's sisters, Sabé, Dormé, and Padmé.

Makoto studied Troy. Though she had just met him it felt as though she could trust him with her life.

"Yo!" a voice called, "Nephrite! Jupiter!"

Out of habit, both Makoto and Troy turn around to see a boy with lime green hair and navy blue eyes. "I've been looking for you. After my trouble with Tal, Dax, and the Outer Senshi I need a break." He commented as he became covered with black armor.

"What the?"

Suddenly Troy found himself pinned to the wall as was Makoto.

The boy smiled as he walked over to them.

"Who are you?" Makoto demanded trying to get free.

"Mar," the boy replied pulling out his sword and held it tightly as he held it over his head as he prepared to swing it at Makoto, "My I say hello and goodbye to you, Sailor Jupiter."

Makoto shut her eyes. This how it ends? she thought. Without me putting up a fight?

Makoto waited for the blade as she heard poor Troy yell, "NOOO! MAKOTO!" But, the blade never came. She opened her eyes to see the boy's, Mar's, scarlet blade had been stop by a gold blade being held by a gold knight.

"Hikaru!" Troy cried happily as he saw the gold knight, "am I glad to see you!" as he said that Kunzite followed by Jadeite, Sailor Moon, Tal, Dax, Zoisite, and Archer all came sailing from the sky.

"Ha! Troy got caught!" Jadeite gloated pointing at Troy earning him a slap upside the head by Zoisite.

"Sailor Moon!" Makoto cried as she saw her.

Sailor Moon smiled at her as he became taking her down with the help of Zoisite as Kunzite and Jadeite began taking Troy down.

As soon as they were down a cry of 'HENSHIN!' and 'JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!' were heard and soon Sailor Jupiter and General Nephrite stood there.

Hikaru jumped back to join her teammates.

Mar glared at them, "well, well half the gangs here!" He laughed harshly.

"Mar!" Tal and Dax growled.

"Know him?" Archer asked as he studied the usually man.

"Just meet when he attacked Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune," Dax explained

Jupiter studied her new companions Sailor Moon seemed so familiar with. She recognized 2, Kunzite and Zoisitie and she now realized her friend was really an old general Nephrite and the other unarmored guy must be Jadeite. But, she had no knowledge people where.

"Mar!" Mar turned and stared as did the others as a girl in black armor came up next to him, "Kira," He growled.

"Kira!" Jupiter yelled angrily.

"Who's Kira?" Sailor Moon asked Jupiter.

"She the one that has been plotting to kill you," Jupiter explained, "We, the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen and I, saw it in our dreams. "

"What? Is that why you kicked me out? A dream?" Sailor Moon snapped, "We went though this with Mamoru we discusses these things!"

"We thought it was for the best!" Jupiter snapped back.

"For the best my-" Sailor Moon was cut off as Hikaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was for the best," Hikaru explained to Sailor Moon, "You meet us." Hikaru then motioned to the others.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Archer asked pointing towards Kira and Mar deep in conversation.

At that moment Tuxedo Kamen and 7 pissed Sailor Senshi came falling from the sky.

"Guys!" Jupiter cried as she ran towards the others excepting Sailor Moon to follow. She didn't, she stayed right next to Hikaru and Kunzite.

"Sailor Moon!" The inner cried.

"Princess!" Cried the outers.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen cried too.

"For the love of God. Shut up!" Mar cried as he and Kira turned back to the others.

Kira then pulled out her sword and pointed to Sailor Moon, "I, Kira, challenge you Princess Serenity and your sister, Princess Hikaru, to a duel with me and Mar. Do you accept?"

A cry of 'Sister?' came form the Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Moon ignored them as she looked up at Hikaru to get her approval.

Hikaru shrugged, "your call, Sis."

Sailor Moon returned her gaze to Kira and Mar, "If we when, do you swear to halt you plan to kill me and my Senshi, and the rest of the royal court?"

"Sure," Kira replied lazily as she set up a force field separating Sailor Moon and Hikaru from the others.

"Usagi! What are you thinking?" Venus cried at them thru the force felid eyes full of concern.

Sailor Moon smiles back and replies, "Chill, Mina. Me and Andy got this!" She points to Hikaru.

Soon, all were watching wearily as the duel between Sailor Moon and Hikaru vs. Mar and Kira begins. In a flash Hikaru and Kira blades we clash in a quick fury and the lights of Sailor Moon and Mar energy attacks as their attacks began fighting for superiority.

Sailor Moon flinched under the weight of Mar's energy attack. But, eventually Sailor Moon's won out sending him flying back. Sailor Moon sighed in relief at the sight of Mar unconscious body.

Then a horrid sound of metal cracking filled the air as did also gasps.

Sailor Moon turned and gasped too. She stared at the sight of both Hikaru and Kira blades locked. Neither had a helmet on. They were now shattered pieces of scrap metal on the ground.

But, that wasn't what was shocking her or the others. Sailor Moon was staring at Kira's angry face and Hikaru's shocked one.

They were identical.

Hikaru's and Kira's faces looked exactly alike.

…

Alex: That's right! I left ya on a cliffy!

All the characters: Bitch!

Fang: how can Hikaru and Kira look exactly alike?

Alex: That I'll explain later! Review!


	18. Hikaru and Kira

Usagi: *choking Alex* Give us the next chapter! We've waited too long!

Alex: *gasping* It's only…been….two days!

Rei: That's long enough!

Minako: why the hell do they look alike? *points to Andy and Kira *

Andy and Kira: Yeah!

Ami: Shut up freaky twins!

*Andy and Kira go cry in emo corner *

Usagi: Tell us! *tightens grip *

Fang: *walks in * What the hell?

Makoto: Alex won't give us Chapter 17!

Fang: cause she doesn't have it! I do! *Holds up flash drive *

All characters: Oh!

Usagi: *releases Alex*

Alex: *gasps for air then stomps away * Crazy Bitches!

Fang: okay, lets get on with this before Usagi tries to kill the author again.

Gabriel: Alex Tsukino owns only her original characters.

Mar: Like us! *Pointing to himself and Gabriel *

…

Chapter 17: Hikaru and Kira

Hikaru wasn't the calmest knight, that was more of Tal ,Dax's thing, but, she was much calmer than her elder sister. Which is way it to all her strength not to freak out when she looked at Kira's unmasked face and saw an exact copy of her own. There was only 2 visible difference's Kira had hate filled crimson red eyes instead of her own loving sliver and instead of the gold crescent moon, the symbol of the royal moon family which now was on Hikaru's forehead, a black one in the place instead.

"What the hell?" Sailor Mars cried, good ole' Mars always knows just what to say.

Kira glared Hikaru full of hate, "Big mistake!" Kira charged at Hikaru. Still in shock Hikaru didn't have time to react. Thus Hikaru ends up with a sword in her stomach.

"ANDY!" cried the knights, generals, and Sailor Moon. The knights and generals begin banging on the force field.

Hikaru looked at Kira her vision fading. "Who are you?"

Kira smirked and replied, " You."

Hikaru's last thought was _what? _As she fell in to unconsciousness, sword clattering to the ground. Kira pulled he sword out and thru Hikaru's body over her shoulder.

Sailor Moon runs up to Kira, wand in front of her. "Let my sister go! She not the one you want! I am!"

A look of amused crossed Kira's face and Sailor Moon heard a harsh laugh behind her as Mar jumped over to where Kira stood.

Mar laughed, "you? Why would we be after you?"

Sailor Moon looked at them full of confusion, "My vision. Malik told Mar he was after the Moon Princess and Crystal." 

Kira looked at Mar as he replied, "Yes. Moon Princess _Hikaru_."

Sailor Moon stared as her brain connected the dots. _Damn,_ she thought as she raised the wand, "Moon hon-" Sailor Moon was cut off Mar thru her bad with a dark energy blast.

Kira opened a portal. "Come Mar!" Kira, carrying the unconscious Hikaru thru the portal, told Mar as he quickly followed.

"NO!" Sailor Venus cried, suddenly the force field broke and Venus dived into the portal as it closed.

"Veuns!" Everyone cried as they ran to where the portal had been.

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried, "Minako! Andy!"

/

Sailor Venus awoke to cries of pain. Venus found to herself chain to a wall, in front of her stood a very pissed of Kira, Mar, and a man, Venus assumed was Malik. Venus then found hanging next to her, gasping for air and covered with blood, was Hikaru.

"Come Hikaru," Kira stated, "Just give."

Venus realized they must be trying to get Hikaru on there side. Though still confused, Venus had realized that the person from her dream and earlier wasn't the villain Kira, but, the girl Usagi had readily called sister, Hikaru. Wanting to know more, Venus pretend to remain unconscious.

"I don't know what the hell you are, Kira," Hikaru spat out, "but you aren't me!"

Malik laughed harshly at that. "Oh, but she is, Hikaru. After all I make her."

_What?_ Venus thought confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hikaru demanded struggling against her chains.

"You don't remember this, Hikaru, but once you were my apprentice," Malik explained smoothly.

"That's a lie!" She yelled, "I would never join you!"

"Oh, but you did," Malik laughter, "As long as I promised after we removed your mother from the throne, we allowed your sister to take her place on the throne."

Venus was in shock. Hikaru made a deal with Malik?

Hikaru appeared in shock too. She would never do that.

"But, alas, when I changed my mind and said I was going to kill Princess Serenity instead and allow you to take the throne instead, you didn't like that idea," He went on apparently annoyed, "You turned on me and refused to work with me. That's we I created Kira."

Venus was pleased to hear Hikaru's loyalty to Serenity, but shocked that she was going to over thrown the Queen. What possible purpose did Hikaru had? And create Kira? How? 

"You see Hikaru, I have the ability to rip the darkness from a persons heart and create a being from it," Malik explain, "And unlike your sister, you lack a pure heart, so there was more than enough to work with."

"What?" Hikaru stared in disbelief.

"What he's saying is," Kira stepped up to explain, " I'm composed of every dark thought you've ever have, every dark deed, every dark want, every lie, every dark power you've learnt, every ever sin. Basically your Anakin Skywalker and I am your Darth Vader."

"If that's so why bring Hikaru here?" Venus asked, sick of staying quite, "Like you said you got Kira."

"Oh, so your awake" Mar commented.

"Well, Venus, " Kira explained, "I can't produce the Magi Crystal. Only Hikaru can."

"Magi Crystal?" Hikaru questioned, "That was destroyed 1000s of years ago!"

"No," Malik corrected, "The royal bloodline of Venus hid it! Your father, Prince Tidus hid it in you."

"Father did what?" Hikaru questioned confused.

"Magi Crystal?" Venus questioned confused.

"A crystal even more powerful than the Sliver Crystal," Mar explained gloating.

"So, in conclusion Hikaru," Kira explain smirking, "It's time for me and you to be one again." She stepped in front Hikaru and nodded to Malik as he waved a hand over Kira as she became dark particles and enter Hikaru body causing her to yell in pain.

"No! Hikaru fight it!" Venus yelled. Hikaru couldn't, she was too good! She fought with Usagi and the good Kunzite.

Soon Hikaru stopped thrashing and opened her eyes. Instead of them being sliver they were a crimson red. Hikaru, no, Kira smirked.

"No…" Venus said tears forming in her eyes, "Hikaru.."

…

All the characters: Dark…

Fang: Alex that is a weird explanation.

Andy/Hikaru: Why would I betray my mother?

Alex: Later! Later! Next what are the others going to do now?

Kira: Review!


	19. Usagi Snaps! Save Minako and Andy!

Alex: Brain…hurt….

Fang: That's cause you wrote 3 essays today as well as took a 4 hour AP mock exam at 6:45 in the morning.

Alex: Pain….

Fang: *gives Alex advil * So, before Alex went into Writer Shock she gave me chapter 18 so here you go.

Usagi: Alex Tsukino owns only characters like Andy, Gabriel, Kira, etc.

…

Chapter 18: Usagi snaps! Save Andy and Minako!

Sailor Moon stared off at where Hikaru had been stolen and Sailor Venus had tried to save her. Andy and Minako, her sister and her cousin, She had failed both of them. Most times in this situation she would be crying and blaming others. Not this time.

Andy had done more than give her a roof over her head, put food in her mouth, and been a shoulder to cry on. Even though Andy, Hikaru, was the younger of the two sisters, she had been the role model Sailor Moon had needed then, and Minako was well, Minako, klutz and all she was her cousin. She was family.

She got off the ground and turned to the arguing Senshi, Generals, and Knights. She knew the Knights and Generals would follow her no problem if it meant saving Andy. If she pushed hard enough so would the Senshi. She would save Minako and Andy.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sailor Moon ordered in anger.

Everyone fell silent at this. The Senshi were shocked at her actions and the Knights and Generals stared, she knew she was about to pull an Andy move.

"First off, yeah they're your former lovers! No they're not the evil ones! Get over it!" Sailor Moon began pointing to The Generals glaring at the inner Senshi. She then towards the Outer Senshi and Knights, "Hotaru, Thomas, Setsuna , Jasper. they love you, Talk it out later. Haruka, Michiru, Quit being bitchy and follow my orders!" Sailor Moon turned away from the shocked expressions and turned to Tuxedo Kamen and a kneeling Archer. "Mamoru I'll bitch at you later! By the way meet your brother, Gabriel!"

Tuxedo Kamen turned to stare at the boy up soon founded him standing up looking at a golden sword in his hand. Hikaru's sword.

Sailor Moon turned to Zoisite and Sailor Mercury still in shock. "Find a way to Hikaru and Venus now!" Zoisite and Mercury rushed to it.

"But, Kira and Hikaru….!" Mars becam but, was cut off by Sailor Moon.

"I KNOW THEY LOOK ALIKE! I DON'T KNOW WHY AND I DON'T CARE!" Sailor Moon snapped, "ANDY'S MY SISTER AND MINAKO'S MY COUSIN! AND I AM NOT LEAVING THEM WITH THOSE CRAZY SONS OF A BITCHES!"

Everyone remained silent.

Sailor Moon turned to Archer, "Gabriel, it'll be okay. We'll save Andy."

Archer looked up from the sword, "It's not that Sailor Moon. I feel like I should know why Hikaru got taken and why Kira is Hikaru's look alike. Don't you?"

To be honest Sailor Moon did. Though she hadn't a clue why.

Archer looked down at the sword again and handed to Sailor Moon as he walked over towards the others.

Sailor Moon watched Archer walk over to his brother to talk to him then looked down at the sword. It was pretty heavy and thought, _wow. Andy makes it look like nothing._ She studied the golden blade til see noticed the inscription on the blade itself. It was in lunarian so it took and few minutes to finally read it.

_This sword made, _

_in the nineteenth year of Queen Serenity X's reign,_

_By newly christened Mystic Knight of Light and Truth,_

_Princess Hikaru the Star of the Moon Kingdom,_

_Names this sword in honor of her father,_

_King Tidus the Peacemaker of the Moon Kingdom._

_Thus this sword is to be called __Tidus's Star._

Sailor Moon stared at the blade, Then looked at the Moon. _Please, Queen Serenity, King Tidus, help me get Andy, Hikaru, my sister, your daughter back safe. As well as your niece, my cousin, Minako, Sailor Venus._

"Sailor Moon! Come quick!"

With Venus…..

Sailor Venus had quickly grown tried of being a captive.

Kira entered into to the room, now in Hikaru's newly healed body with clean black robes and her solid black sword at her side. "Hello, Minako."

Venus stared in shock at the revelation of her knowledge her secret identity, "how….?"

Kira shrugged, "Andy knew."

Venus stared, "Andy?"

Kira stared blankly then replied, "That's what Hikaru calls herself now, Andy Evans. Kinda like how instead Psyche your Minako Aino."

Venus studied Kira. "You mean Hika…Andy… is still inside you?"

Kira nodded, "she remembers every think now, her betrayal and everything, she wants me to tell you one thing though."

Venus leaned in intently eager to hear what Andy has to say to her the message of the trapped Moon Princess, "and I quote 'hold on cousin, our sister, lovers, and friends will save us.'"

Venus looked even more confused, "Our sister? What the hell does that mean?" Venus thought, _why does this get more and more confusing?_

Kira walked out the door, calling back, "I'll tell ya when our 'guests' arrive."

…

Fang: Al, how ya feeling?

Alex: *curled in ball * No, more words…..

Fang: It might be a while til the next chapter. *Staring at brain dead Alex *

Andy: We'll see about that. *holds up sword *

Fang: How 'bout just reviewing instead?


	20. Kira Explains

Alex: I have recovered! Since I haven't decided on the rescue scene yet here's a hint of the Why Hikaru/Andy turned thing. And a better look at Kira.

Fang: Alex owns only her original characters!

…..

Chapter 19: Kira explains

Kira swung around her sword absently mindly as she a wait the arrival of the Senshi, Knights, and Generals. She had waited a long time for this moment. She felt a wave of fear and anger wash over her. Kira frowned; Andy/ Hikaru was still inside their body, though Kira was in control. Andy had at first been rather vocal and fought nonstop to try and get control back. But, Andy was weakened from her life as a Terran human. Now, Andy could only manage to send a wave of emotion at Kira.

"Worry not, Andy," Kira spoke out loud, "Death will be quick and painless for them." Kira may want the others deaths but She had been apart of Hikaru at one point. She had been Hikaru once.

A wave of 'oh, really?' flooded Kira, "You don't believe me?" a feeling of 'damn straight' was the response, "You forget, Andy, We were both Hikaru at one point. While unlike Serenity were lacked a pure heart your, well, _our_ dark desire weren't as bad as Master Malik makes them out to be. Our dark desires were little at first, lust for Archer, which later became love, as you know now since you have all your memories now," A wave of embarrassment came at this, "anger at the disrespect you got from a of your Masters at Eos remember Jecht and Vaan?"

Silence was the response. Kira continued, "The point is your original darkness wasn't much more then any other human's. But, when you found about Uncle Aaron's and Mother's big secret you snapped. You loved Serenity that much, and all the other shit that they pulled on us it finally just was too much. They screwed with your emotions and lied too much. You would have turned to anyone and Master Malik was there."

A wave of guilt and anger filled Kira. Kira glanced down at her black blade and read the inscription on it:

_Made in the last year of Queen Serenity X's reign,_

_By newly created Black Knight of Darkness and Fear, _

_Lady Kira Wind-Rider of Corin,_

_This sword is to be called __Eclipse._

A wave of guilt flooded Kira. And it wasn't Andy's. "Andy, I was created by Malik. I am indebted to him. I have to be loyal to him. But, I have all of Hikaru's memories. I remember loving Archer, remember laughing with family and friends, of all the good loving deeds we preformed. But, that's it Andy, we loved _too much. _It was our downfall. We loved Serenity and Psyche too much, we loved our Father too much. Master Ptolemy warned us. We didn't listen. "

A wave of denial hit Kira, "No? We'll maybe I'm wrong? Though I doubt it." Kira laughed. "Malik has the Magi crystal now. If the Senshi, Generals, and Knights bet me I'll give you back your body, Kay. I am tried of being a Black Knight anyway."

What Kira didn't know is Mar was watching her talk with Andy.

…

Alex: Thank ya'll for your sympathy of my Saturday shock and if I'm confusing you with the Kira-Hikaru/Andy thing but, it's all part of my evil plan!

Kira: Hey, I'm not that evil. I'm what do call them?

Andy: An anti-hero

Fang: The worst kinda hero there is!

Alex: Um review please…. 


	21. King Aaron and Queen Serenity's Secert

Alex: Yep, it's that time again disclaimer! And now the kinda reveal of why Hikaru went bad! I had this planned for months now!

Fang: Chill Alex.

Alex: We live in the Deep South, it's impossible to chill. I mean it barley snows!

Fang: Not what I meant. Alex owns only her original characters

* * *

Chapter 20: King Aaron and Queen Serenity's secret!

As Sailor Moon raced over to where Zoisite and Mercury where surrounded by the Senshi, Generals, and Knights.

"You have a way in?" Sailor Moon demanded to know as soon as she got up to them.

"Yes, but Usagi-" Zoisite began but was cut short by Sailor Moon.

"Please don't start," Sailor Moon begged, "Andy and Minako are trapped with those monsters! Please Arthur, Ami!"

Zoisite and Mercury looked at each other. Even being separated by thousands of years and mistrust they seemed to still understand each other and nod as the type furiously away on their minicomputer still a portal opened up.

Kunzite stepped forward and stated, "Stay together we don't now what's in there, and protect the Princess and Prince. We get Andy and Minako and get out. Got it?"

"Gotcha Grayson," Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Archer, Tal and Dax responded.

Uranus was about to say sometime when Mars stated, "we'll follow your lead, right?" Mars turned to the others as they all nodded expect a fuming Uranus and Neptune.

Sailor Moon gulped as she entered the portal followed by the Knights, Generals, and Senshi. She so found herself in a large room complete empty run save for two people.

Sailor Venus and Kira.

Well, they assume it was Kira cause for one she had black robes, though the red in them had been replace with gold, two she had Kira's sword, _Eclipse,_ and three she was talking to a tied up Venus.

"And that is why you swore to never talk to Kalin of Io ever again," Kira said as if finishing a story to the tied up Venus as they sat on the floor together.

"Kalin sounds like a jerk," Venus huffed as if in disgust

"He was a A+ Jackass," Kira commented as she stood up and turned to the new arrival, "It took so long I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Sailor Moon glared into Kira's crimson eyes, "Where's Hikaru?"

Kira rolled her eyes, "You mean Andy? How do I explain this…I am Kira, Hikaru, and Andy all rolled into one," She explained to the confused arrivals, "I, Kira, am Hikaru's dark side. I was created when Hikaru refused to finish her deal to remove Queen Serenity from the throne."

"What!" Uranus, Pluto, Mars, and Jupiter snapped.

"Why? How?" Sailor Moon managed to get in though in shock.

"And this brings up the story I promise early, Minako," Kira stated as she turned to the others, "you see, Hikaru, though a powerful Mystic Knight and Princess. Always felt second fiddle to you, Serenity. It didn't matter that she was called Hikaru the Star of the Moon Kingdom. It didn't matter that all anyone could say was good things about her, that her lover was a Prince of Earth, that she was loved by all her friends. Cause in her family it was Serenity this and Serenity that."

Everyone stared shocked at her statement. "Her Mother never paid attention to Hikaru, after all Serenity was the Heir to the Moon Kingdom not her. When it was discovered Hikaru could became a Knight, Queen Serenity sent her on the first shuttle she could find to Eos. And when Hikaru came to visit only Serenity, and her cousins, Psyche, Antony and Nicholas where there to greet her. When Hikaru first mentioned she was in love with Mystic Knight Prince Archer of Earth all hell broke loose about it, but when Serenity falls in love with Crowned Prince Endymion of Earth the answer was ' I'll see what I can do'. The only attention she got was from her father, King Tidus. But, that didn't last long since he was killed when Hikaru was 14. Not that Queen Serenity mind."

"My mother loved my dad!" Sailor Moon cried angrily, "Andy told me so!"

"Like she could say 'no, Mom hated dad. They had an Arranged Marriage.'?" Kira countered, "King Tidus was called Tidus the Peacemaker cause he avoided any war or conflict possible. That angered your mother, she didn't want an alliance with Earth, not to mention she didn't love him. That's why she vowed her heir would never be his child."

A chill ran up Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus spines. "What are you saying?" Sailor Moon asked in fear and confusion.

"Princess Hikaru is the daughter of King Tidus of Venus and Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingom. But, you, Serenity, are the daughter of Queen Serenity and King Aaron of Venus. You and Hikaru share the same mother. You and Psyche share the same father.

Psyche is your half-sister, and Hikaru is your half-sister _and cousin_!" Kira explained laughing a little, "everything Hikaru, you, and Venus know is a lie!"

…

Alex: That's the big twist!

Andy, Kira, Minako, and Usagi: WHAT?

Fang: The readers are going to kill you…

Alex: I know…

Fang: review please before you hunt down Alex.


	22. It's On!

Alex: *looks at letters * death threat, complaint, favorite, alert...

Fang: Death threat? They didn't go thru with it... damn it

Alex: *glare* Anyway, i own only my orginal characters.

* * *

Chapter 21: It's On!

Sailor Moon stared at Kira. Tears began forming in her eyes. Her mother cheated. They're only half-sisters? Minako was her sister? Hikaru had been holding this story in her form so long.

Sailor Venus also looked confused and hurt.

"What does that have to do with Hikaru joining this Malik guy?" Archer asked sternly.

Sailor Moon turned to Archer. She knew he was torn up us like her. But, he hid it well.

"And that Mar guy?" Dax added quickly.

"Oh, Hikaru meet Master Malik two days after learning about Uncle Aaron and Mother's dirty secret. By that time she was seeping with anger at them. It was easy to convince her to remove Queen Serenity from the throne as long as Princess Serenity took her place," Kira explained still giggling, "Mar was a Count at that time and had eagerly become Master Malik's pupil. Master Malik was a ex- Mystic Knight, he wanted to get back at the Mystic Knights and Moon Kingdom and Hikaru gave Malik a chance to do it."

They all gasped at the revelation of this information.

"But, then why.." Sailor Mars began but was cut off by Kira.

"Do I exist? It's simple really," Kira quickly explain tried of all the chatter, "Malik and Mar set up a trap to kill Princess Serenity cause they wanted Hikaru on the throne not her. But, what they didn't know was Hikaru and Archer had come with Serenity. So, the plan backfired and Malik and Mar ended up battle with Hikaru and Archer and ended injuring all of you."

Something clicked in Sailor Moon's head. "My dreams."

"Anyway once Hikaru realized this she quickly freed you and Archer and got you to safety," Kira continued ," Furious Malik caught Hikaru before she could escape and created me by taking all the darkness out of her heart. Then proceeded to torture Hikaru till Endymion and Serenity sent Tal and Dax to rescue her where you meet and kicked Mar's ass. Unfortunately Malik learned later that Hikaru had had the powerful Magi Crystal hidden in her. But, by then all you had died in the Moon-Earth war. So we waited all the years to trap you, get the Magi Crystal and kill you all."

They all stared. Then Sailor Moon stepped forward and point Hikaru's Sword, _Tidus's Star,_ at Kira, which everyone noticed for the first time she still had.

"I don't give a damn what happened back then," Sailor Moon glared at Kira," I want my sisters. I'll fight you if I have to."

Kira smiled as she drew _Eclipse _out of its sheath, "It's on then."

* * *

Alex & Fang: It's on! *it's on by Superchick play in background * Today's your so go on bring it on!

Usagi: don't forget to review!


	23. Hikaru's Return

Alex: Sorry it took forever to update. It's not my best chapter but, here. I own only my orginal characters.

* * *

Chapter 22: Hikaru's Return

It happened so fast Sailor Moon was shocked to find she was able to block Kira's attack. Within seconds, the Senshi and Generals were pin to a wall by some kind of dark energy.

Archer, Tal, and Dax managed to avoid the attack by batting anyway the dark energy with their swords, as did Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon stared shocked at her actions. She had never ever held Hikaru's sword before and had only ever been given a few lesson on sword fighting by Andy and Gabriel using Dax's sword. She shouldn't have been able to react so fast like that.

Kira stared at Sailor Moon, "Apparently, Andy taught you something. Good."

Kira sprinted toward Sailor Moon sword raised to strike. Sailor Moon brought up her sword to bloke Kira's attack when Archer step in front of her!

"Fly up, Sailor Moon!" Dax ordered as he and Tal ran over to help Archer.

Sailor Moon nodded numbly she fly into the air, she glances down as Kira shoots Sailor Moon a dirty look.

"Guys careful! That's not just Kira that's Andy too! They combined!" Sailor Venus warned the Knights.

"What! As if there wasn't enough to worry about!" Dax cried as he swung his sword at Kira as she caught his arm before he attacked her with the sword and quickly kicked him away.

Kira then turned her attention back to Archer as she forced his sword away with hers punched him in his face and licks away.

Archer and Dax fall to the ground both in pain as with a snap of her fingers they were both hand cuffed.

Kira smirked and turned Tal who was staring shocked at Kira's actions, Tal swung his at Kira wildly as she dodged his attack and punch him in his face then chaining him like she did Archer, Dax, and Venus.

Sailor Moon stared confused at Kira. She hadn't killed any of them. She could have easily killed them, like she had almost killed Andy earlier. Maybe Andy was holding Kira back.

Kira glanced up at her sister annoyed and asked, "Are you coming down Usagi or do I have to come up?"

Sailor Moon stared confused down at Kira as a pair of midnight black wings emerged form her back.

"Oh shit!" Sailor Moon cried in realization.

"She can fly? She can fly?" Mars cried in shock.

"It's news to us too!" Tal yelled at Mars.

The Senshi, Knights, and Generals all struggled to get free but, couldn't.

Kira began flapping her wings and shot into the air next to a scared Sailor Moon as their blades collided. Kira continued attacking Sailor Moon getting angrier every time Sailor Moon mangled to block or dodge it.

Kira glared at Sailor Moon as once again _Eclipse_ and _Tidus's Star_ collide, "When did you get this good?"

Sailor Moon remained quiet cause she honestly didn't know.

Suddenly both the blades began glowing, _Tidus's Star_ a White color, and _Eclipse _a deep purple.

Kira stares shocked the swords and yelled at Sailor Moon, "What the hell did you do?"

Sailor Moon tried to pull away and but, found she couldn't, "Nothing! They're your swords!"

Sailor Moon and Kira blinked and shielded their eyes as the bright light from both swords covered them.

The Knights, Senshi and Generals stared shocked at the bright lights engulf the Princesses.

"USAGI! ANDY!" They cried together.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes shocked to find she was no longer Sailor Moon but, Princess Serenity, she looked over at Kira and found her dressed in Hikaru's Royal Knight robes, her Crescent moon symbol shinning golden on her fore head.

"Serenity, you lucky girl," Kira commented laughing.

Serenity stared confused ready to attack when she noticed Kira's eyes weren't red anymore but sliver.

"Hikaru?" Serenity asked uncertainly her sister.

Kira nodded as with a wave of her hand she released the Knights, Generals, and Senshi.

"Well, that was easy," Jadeite commented flexing his shoulders.

"Easy? My ass was handed to me on a sliver plate!" Dax commented as everyone walked over to Serenity and Hikaru.

"What happened?" Tuxedo Mask and Archer asked together.

"Um," Serenity stated confused, Luckily Hikaru cut in, "I made both _Tidus's Star_ and _Eclipse. _They aren't meant to be used against each other but together to stop my enemies. Earlier when me and Kira were fighting the swords couldn't tell the difference but, just now the swords sense something was wrong and each sent out a wave of energy to 'correct' it. Luckily it 'truly united' me and Kira."

"I didn't understand a word of that," Jadeite commented as most them nodded to agree with him.

"It doesn't matter. Point is all we have to worry about now is Mar and Malik," Archer stated relieved to have Hikaru back.

"Worry you do," a voice commented.

They all turned to see a man with Red Hair and eyes dresses in black and red robes holding a floating black crystal and Mar standing next to him.

"Malik," Hikaru growled.

* * *

Alex: the End is near.


	24. Destorying the Magi Crystal

Alex: I own only my orginal Charcters.

* * *

Chapter 23: Destroying the Magi Crystal

Serenity, Hikaru, The Knights, Senshi, and Generals all got into battle stances.

"See Master! Kira is a traitor! Kira-" Mar never finished that sentence. Cause his Master Malik stabbed him in the neck with his Crimson sword.

Mar stared at his master as he fell to the ground dead.

"What the heck? He was your apprentice?" Sailor Jupiter yelled as everyone one else stared shocked.

"He no longer had a purpose. I have the Magi Crystal!" Malik chuckled evilly and maniacal holding the crystal up, "I can now re-mold the world in _my _image!"

Suddenly wind swirled around them and lighting appeared from nowhere.

"Any ideas?" Sailor Uranus asked Serenity.

Serenity sat quite as Hikaru replied, "I know how to destroy the crystal."

Serenity turned to Hikaru relief. Till she saw Hikaru's worried face, "Okay, Kunzite your dagger." Kunzite handed it over to Hikaru, "Okay, Serenity and Sailor Venus with me. Everyone else…. Slow down Malik!"

They all nodded and ran off to distract Malik.

Hikaru turned to Serenity and Sailro Venus, Venus suddenly changed to her Princess Psyche form, "Okay, so basically we, the last of the royal Venus line, must drop our blood on the blade and order it to destroy the Magi crystal. Got it?"

Psyche and Serenity nodded as they both pricked their fingers.

"Kay," Hikaru took a deep breath, checked on the others, and stated, " follow my lead. I, Andrea Grace Evans, Princess Hikaru the Star of the Moon Kingdom, Mystic Knight of Light and Truth, Daughter of King Tidus the Peacemaker of Venus and Queen Serenity X of the Moon Kingdom, order you, the dagger, _Dragon Pierce_, to destroy the Magi Crystal." Hikaru dropped her blood on the blade and moved to allow Psyche at the blade.

Psyche swallowed hard and dropped her blood on the blade, a horrid feeling fell over her but she pushed forward and said, "I, Minako Aino, Princess Psyche III of Venus, Senshi of Venus, Love, and Beauty, Daughter of King Aaron I of Venus and Queen Penelope V of Venus, order you the dagger, _Dragon Pierce_, to destroy the Magi Crystal." Even as she finished the statement she felt something terrible wrong with it. She wanted to say something to Serenity but found she wasn't fast enough.

Serenity dropped her blood on the blade and it began to glow a red color as she stated, "I, Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity XI of the Moon Kingdom, Heir of the Moon Kingdom, Senshi of the Moon, Love, and Justice, Daughter of Queen Serenity X of the Moon Kingdom, and King Aaron I of Venus, ordered you the dagger, _Dragon Pierce, _to destroy the Magi Crystal!" As She finished, Serenity, asked "now what?"

Hikaru grabbed the dagger and said, "I do what I have to." And plunged the dagger into her own chest.

* * *

Alex: Be honest. who saw that one coming? I didn't til i wrote it


	25. Epilogue

Alex: Well, this is it. The final chapter.

Fang: *Staring shocked* you actually finished it. I'm surprised.

Alex: Well, I was inspired.

Fang: Well, your last 2 Chapters weren't the best.

Alex: Hey!

Fang: You killed off one of your main characters!

Alex: It was an important plot point!

Fang: Whatever! Anyway Al, only owns her original characters. Like the one she killed off!

* * *

Epilogue

Usagi sat silently next to Mamoru and Minako trying to hold back her tears. She looked up once again at the cold gray truth sitting in front of her.

_Andrea Grace Evans_

_July 31, 1994-November 30, 2011_

_Loving Sister, Trustworthy Daughter, and Truthful Friend_

_She will always be a True Star_

Usagi felt the tears brim in her eyes again as she once again thought back to Andy's dying moments.

_'Why? Andy Why'! Serenity had yelled at her dying sister as she laid on the ground blood draining from her body._

_"My body is directly connected to the crystal. It's the only way to destroy it. ….if … If I had told you …Minako and you…wouldn't have…wouldn't have helped bless….bless the Knife," Hikaru had choked back._

The Magi Crystal had been destroyed following Andy stabbing her heart. It had imploded taking the Psycho Malik with it.

Usagi turned to look over at Grayson, Jasper, Jacen, Arthur, and Troy who were sitting next to Andy's step-brother and step-sister, Christopher and Michelle, who turned out to be friends, as well as Thomas sitting next to Andy's little brothers, Joe and Jon. All had tears on their faces, as did the bawling Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Usagi felt for them as she cried to over her lost sister. It didn't matter that they were only half-sisters. Sure, it meant that Minako was also her sister too. But Andy acted like a real sister.

Princess Hikaru, Knight Hikaru, Andy Evans, Kira.

It didn't matter what name she took.

Andy was her true sister.

Usagi's gaze shifted to the crying boy next to Mamoru and the uncomfortable black cat in his lap. Gabriel had been destroyed by her death. Only Mamoru seemed to calm him down.

_"Andy! Andy! No you got to stay with us!" Archer had cried ripping off his helmet crying of Andy's lifeless body shaking it._

_Everyone stood over Archer at a lost to what to do, till Tuxedo Kamen walked over and gently removed Archer's hands from Hikaru's cold body. Archer collapsed into his brother's shoulder._

Usagi stood up as soon everyone was walking over to pay his or her last respects to Andy Evans, or in the Senshi/Generals/Knights case, Princess Hikaru.

As Usagi approach the casket she saw Minako slip away and asked the Evans family a question. Usagi stared confused as Minako return and motioned for Usagi to follow her. Usagi did leaving everyone confused.

Minako eventually reached Grayson's car and motioned for Usagi to his truck.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Usagi asked confused.

"Mike and Lori, told me I could put something in Andy's coffin," She stated pulling out Tidus's Star and Eclipse.

"And you thought those are what they meant?" Usagi yelled at her as Minako handed her Tidus's Star.

"Christopher, Michelle, Joe, and Jon convinced them, but yes," Minako replied as she headed to the funeral once more.

As they arrived back they reached Andy's coffin and stared down once more at their Cousin (and half-sister in Usagi's). They laid her swords on both side of her side looking once more at her now peaceful face.

Usagi eyes filled with tears has she remember Andy's last words.

_Usagi.. I was known as the Star...of the Moon. A….star…always…shines…brightest…in..the..the dark. This was defiantly my...my...darkest moment...This is when I truly... shined. Remember that._

Andy was and will always be in Usagi and everyone else's eyes, a True Star.

Usagi whispered, "Goodbye, sis." One last time as she walked over to where Minako, Grayson, Rei, Jacen, Ami, Arthur, Makoto, Troy, Setsuna, Jasper, Hotaru, Thomas, Haruka, Michiru, Mamoru, and Gabriel stood waiting on her.

"What are you going to do now?" Michiru asked the Generals and Knights.

Grayson looked over at Mamoru and replied, "We have a few loose ends to wrap up then we're going to head back to Tokyo to join you."

"But, you lives are here," Haruka stated confused.

"True," Arthur answered.

"But, our future is with you guys," Troy protested as he and the rest of the Generals and Knights looked at their respected other.

"Besides," Gabriel cut in looking up at his brother, "it wouldn't feel right to stay." His gaze fell once again onto the looming headstone.

Usagi nodded, and looked up into the sky at the crescent moon appearing in the darkening sky, and at the bright star next to it. She knew then she would never forget.

Usagi would never forget Princess Hikaru or Kira or Andy Evans.

She would never forget her sister.

* * *

Alex: Well, that's it.

Fang: Still can't believe you killed off Andy.

Alex: It's important for the sequel!

Fang: *stares blankly* Sequel….

Gabriel, Jasper, Grayson, Jacen, Arthur, Troy, and Jacen: you mean we're coming back?

Alex: um,….. maybe? If, you know, I get enough people to review and say yes to it.

Gabriel: Review!

Thomas: Say Yes!

Jacen: We wanna exist for a bit longer!

Fang: UG! * hits whiners over head with mallet* Just review and say yes to a sequel.

Alex: Um, anyway check out my other stories and tell me if you want a sequel. Bye!


	26. Sequel

Author's Note

Alex: Well, I've made my decision.

Fang: It was never a choice! You would of written it regardless!

Alex: Shove it! Anyway, I'm writing the Sequel!

Gabriel, Jasper, Thomas, Grayson, Arthur, Troy, & Jacen: And we're coming back!

Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, & Hotaru: And of course us!

Usagi: But, this time I'm going to be Neo-Queen Serenity and Mamoru's of course King Endymion. So more me and Mamo-Chan time!

Ami: Which means the story's taking place in Crystal Tokyo…

Makoto:…17 years after the events of _Serenity's Knights._

Minako: Man, we're going to be old!

Fang: Don't worry that Sliver Crystal thingie keeps ya looking like your in your mid-twenties.

Girls: Sweet!

Chibiusa: But, never mind that! Story's all about me.

Others: What?

Chibiusa: Yep, me and my Senshi!

Rei: Your Senshi?

CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, & VesVes: That's us!

Setsuna: Of course, they'll be new characters.

Marty: Like us-

Allie:-Allie & Marty Erikson!

Andy: Somehow I might even show up!

Kira: You mean _we_ show up, Andy!

Andy: Shush! Spoilers!

Hotaru: Anyway, Ms. Alex Tsukino is already hard at work on the first chapter of the story.

Mamoru: The story is going to be called _Chibiusa's Knight._

Haruka: So kept an eye out!

Michiru: Hopefully it will be up soon!

Fang: Anyway any more and it will give away the story!

Alex: you guys all took what I was going to tell them!

Fang: whiner, finish it up them!

Alex: Fine, that all the Great Alex Tsukino has to say. That's for sticking with the story and please read the Sequel!

Alex, Fang, Senshi, Generals, & Knights: Sailor Moon says! Bye!


	27. Prequel

Dear Readers that still may like me,

I know _Chibiusa's Knight _went far downhill and it was a let down to the story I built and loved within _Serenity's Knights. _

Now I ask you please for a re-do.

I have mentioned a prequel to Serenity's Knights, now I plan to deliver a story that follows Serenity and Hikaru and fill in the back story for my Knights as well an imagining of the development of Serenity and Endymion's relationship as well the rest of the senshi and generals.

Hopefully it will be good enough for everyone. It's called Knights of the Past.

Thank you for your Time,

Alex Tsukino


End file.
